Conspiracy (Star Trek AU)
by issolafox
Summary: Star Trek AU-When the crew of the Maverick has to find out who is selling secrets and why
1. Chapter 1

The Red Starfleet dress uniform was out of place in the dark, dingy bar. The man in the uniform had found himself at a small cracked and stain table in the corner of the room and was steadily working his way through a bottle of whiskey.

Focused on the bottle, he didn't notice that the bar had gotten quieter than it was, nor the two men now standing in front of his table. He did notice when one of those men reach and snatch the bottle that he had been reaching for.

Frowning for a long second, the man swishes his hand through space the bottle had been, then something dawn in his eyes, and he finally looked up at the men standing at his table. "What?"

"That is 'What Captain Larabee to you."

Looking over at the Security Chief, the man snorted, and sneered out, "What Captain Larabee? Haven't had all your fun yet? Or was throwing me off the ship not enough for you?"

Chris glare at the drunken man in front of him. "I wasn't the one who caused this. You did that all yourself. If you had kept your mouth shut and follow the orders that were given..."

"What orders? You just think that I'm supposed to bend over for you and not say anything when your actions are wrong. The mighty Captain not wanting to be shown he is wrong in front of his crew?"

Shaking his head, Chris growl to the drunken man. "You are an idiot. You don't care about anyone but whatever the next tail you can get. Moreover, when it doesn't work out, you act out like a five-year-old. Well, it's caught up to you, Commander Wilmington"

Slowly struggling to his feet, when the drunken man finally manages to get to his feet he wavier back and forth, and finally grabbed the table to keep him from falling, glared at Chris, he hissed out, "You know that isn't true. I did nothing but my job. I thought you actually cared."

"Your job? You haven't done your job in months; Ezra has been covering for you. Doing his job and yours while you go and try to get your next conquest. You're lucky I just didn't throw you out of Starfleet."

Blinking at the Captain, Buck was speechless for a second, then shook his head and spat out. "Throw me out for what? You liar. I did my job, and everything else you wanted, and now that you need a scapegoat, you threw me to the wolves. Sending me back to Starfleet as an 'award'. You just want me gone so you can get someone else, someone younger who you can bend to your will, and who won't talk back to you."

Reaching over the table, Chris grabbed the collar of Buck's uniform. Drawing Buck close to him, Chris hissed out in a low whisper, "You're delusional and drunk; you can't see that you've to ride my career for years, and I'm tired of cleaning up your mess. You're lucky I didn't leave you on that planet."

Buck's eyes widen at the menace and hatred he heard in the voice and before he could say anything. Chris let go of Buck's collar, pushing the man back into the chair. He had been sitting in.

As Buck, gather himself, Chris growl out to the man. "When you sober up, you can pick up your stuff from Lieutenant Tanner, if he hasn't sold it yet, and that is if you can figure out how to do that on your own."

Before Buck could formulate a reply, Chris, and Ezra left, leaving Buck alone in the bar with his bottle of whiskey tipped over and pooling into a puddle on the table. For a long moment, Buck didn't do anything and just stare at the door that his former friends had walked through and remember when this all started a week ago.

77777

A week earlier...

Putting aside his last report that he had been working on, Chris couldn't help but smile slightly. The last few weeks in the Maverick's sector of space hadn't been quiet. It seemed like every time they had finished with one crisis another had popped up. Finally, it seemed that the last few days had been quiet, and Chris for once could catch up on things.

As he started to get up from his desk, his comm unit chirped. Plopping back down on the seat. Hitting the response button, Chris bite back the sigh, "what Ezra?"

"Sorry to bother Captain, but Admiral Travis is on the line; he needs to talk to you."

"Put him through."

Without another word, Ezra put through Travis.

777

Staring at Admiral Travis, Chris wish that the image on his view screen showed more of the room that Travis was in, then just Travis. He really wanted to know if there was anyone else in the room. "Sir, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Travis eyed the Captain of the Maverick. "Chris, have you been reading the latest news about the Federation and Starfleet?

Casting his mind over the last few weeks, Chris shook his head. "Sorry, but we've been playing catch up with various reports and crew reviews, we haven't had time to catch the news lately."

"Good, because, we need your crew's help and I know you aren't going to like what we need you to do."

Leaning back against his chair, the Captain of the Maverick stare at Travis for a second before he started to speak. "I know I'm not going to like this but what has been going on?"

Travis sighed, "There have been breaks in protocols. Some highly classified information has been appearing on the black market recently. We've been lucky in getting this information back, but while getting it back, we were unable to find out exactly who sold the information, but we know who had access to it. We think this group has their fingers in various parts of Starfleet headquarters."

"I'm still not quite seeing what any of this has to do with us. I know my crew and none of them would be part of this."

Travis sighed, "I know that, and honestly if it wasn't for the fact that your ship has the least amount of contact with Starfleet, I wouldn't bother you. However, you are the only ship that we know for sure; no one in your crew is involved in this. Which is why we need to use your crew."

Glaring at Travis, Chris didn't like the sound of where this was going. "What do you mean use my crew?"

Taking a deep breath, Travis, spoke, "We need to split up your crew. I need at least three of them here at Starfleet headquarters, and I want to replace them with three of the men we think are part of the conspiracy."

"No."

Travis grin slightly at the possessive tone of the voice, "You don't have much of a choice. I know you don't like this, and I rather think that Internal Affairs doesn't like going outside of their group, but they don't have a choice, we don't know how widespread it is.

Growling softly, Chris seemed to speak through his clench teeth, "Who?"

"I want to replace your First Officer, an Operations officers, and Counselor. The three that will replace them we think are involved and are key people in the group."

Biting back his disagreement with this, Chris growl out. "And what are Buck, Vin, and Josiah be doing? Now that, you have replaced them."

"Those three will be taking positions at Starfleet headquarters. Vin will be teaching a couple of retraining survival courses as well as some advanced training. Josiah will be a special adviser working with the Starfleet physiological department. "

"All right, but what is Buck going be doing?"

Travis sigh, "He will be working at the headquarters, in Mission Operations, that department is where we've been able to narrow most of the information coming from. Unfortunately, we know the information is coming from there, but we can't get anyone to get information out of there and what we do have isn't pointing to just one person."

"No, no way, no how. They're going in without backup, into a situation that you barely know anything about, and you want them to bust this thing wide open. "

Travis frown. "I don't like this either Chris, but there isn't any choice. We need to figure out why and who is selling the information before what gets leaked out, gets someone hurt."

For a long moment, Chris just glared at Travis. Finally, with a deep sigh, Chris nodded. "Fine, but I don't like it, and if something happens..."

Travis nodded, "Nothing will happen, the three will each have teams keeping an eye on them. The first sign of trouble, we'll pull them."

With a nod, Captain Larabee nodded. "All right, send the information. It's going to take a couple of days to set this up and get the three to Starfleet."

Travis nodded, "Just keep me informed when everyone is ready to move." After a slight pause, Travis added. "They'll be fine Chris."

A soft snort, Chris shook his head. "I hope you're right, but that just doesn't seem to be all luck, when we split up."

7777777777

The conference room was pack with the senior crew. None of them were happy with this improv meeting, nor the information that had been given to them. As the crew threw their protest of what was being asked of them.

Chris sighed and waited for the complaints and protests to die down. As each member, slowly shut up and the room became quiet. The Captain spoke. "I don't like it any better than you, but Travis doesn't have anyone else he can use. We're the only ship that can do it and is close enough. No one but us in this room will know what is going on or why some of you are transferring to Starfleet headquarters."

Ezra shook his head. "This sounds like a foolhardy plan. Separating our crew never works out well for us. There is no way anyone would even think that those three would be reassigned, or even if they were they would go."

Chris sigh, he knew that the next part no one would like. "The idea isn't for them to be temporarily reassigned. Only we and Travis will know that everyone else, has to think that I requested them off the ship for good."

Vin chuckle at that. "Anyone who knows you won't believe that you request us to leave. Not at this point."

As the rest of the room chuckle, JD frown when he saw Buck not joining in. "Buck, no one would believe Chris would want you guys to leave.

The Risen shook his head, "Vin and Josiah can be temporary reassign, It wouldn't seem odd for them to take different positions to advance themselves. They could spin it as you are punishing them for something. It could be work to be believable."

Vin nodded as he understood what Buck was getting out. "That would work, it isn't out of the ordinary for officers to go on a temporary assignment to gain new skills, it would be easy enough to work in that on paper it looks like we were sent to help our careers but in reality, it is a punishment of some kind." Frowning he turn and stare at Buck. "That's not going to work for you is it?"

Fiddling with his padd for a second, the First Officer shook his head. "Nah.. not many people think to go from a first officer to office minion a good career move." Looking up at the group, Buck grin, "Besides, Chris needs someone to bellow at once and while."

Nathan frown, "How come I think there is more to him than just bellowing at you. No one on this ship would believe for a second that Chris would cut you out like that. They would know he would just toss you out an airlock."

Chris glare at the CMO. "Really? I threaten once; I didn't even go through with it. Besides, we know that the people on the ship won't believe it. It isn't for them that we need to do it for."

JD frown, "If it isn't the crew you have to do for then who?"

Eying the men in the room, Ezra broke the silence that fell. "It will be for the men that we are trying to catch, and I have a feeling that we aren't going to like how it needs to be done."

Sighing. Chris look at each member of his senior crew. "No, I don't think anyone is going to like how this is going to have to happen. However, we don't have much of a choice. Now, that we have an idea, let's get down to what needs to be done. I don't want the idiots who will be coming on board to wreak the ship."

7777777777

The others had left, none of them fully happy with the plan. Ezra still thinking of ways to implant tracking devices on all three men that were leaving the ship. When the door finally shut. Chris finish writing a few notes on his padd and then looked up frowning when he saw Buck was still there."

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep or finishing up some reports that you wouldn't want Ezra to do. I believe the last time Ezra had to write the reports; you complained that he wrote them wrong."

Grinning slightly, Buck shrugs his shoulders. "He decided to write them all using big words. And no, I don't have any reports, I actually got all of mine done."

Having a feeling that he knew why Buck was still here, Chris sigh, he didn't want to have this conversation. "What do you want me to say? I don't like this. Leaving you three on your own. No backup, no matter what Travis says. "

Snorting, Buck shook his head, "That isn't what is bothering you. You don't want to do the little scene in public. You don't like that you need to make the fight really. You don't like that you are going to have cut me loose, make it clear that I don't have anyone to watch my back."

"Vin and Josiah will be there, they'll be able to keep you out of trouble."

"No, for this to work, for them to believe that I'm not threatening, that I'm worthless and not a threat to whatever they are planning, you need to make sure they know I'd screw up and can't find my ass with a map and a hand on it. Vin and Josiah might have stood up for me. However, they can't be seen hanging with me. You know the minute Travis said where I'm going to have to be, that this was the only way. Admiral Michael Belton hates me. He thinks I'm a loser, who has been riding your coattails to where I am. He won't be threatened by me and I'll have free range to look into what we need looking into."

"He almost got you killed last time. How he got out of the mess with his rank and still Starfleet I'll never know. "

Buck looked down at the table for a moment, as the memory of that mission flooded back for a second, shaking his shoulder and back like he was trying to dislodge that memory. Looking up at Chris, Buck shrugs his shoulders. "It didn't kill me. And besides, I'm not that same Lieutenant."

Chris was silence for a long second, he remembered at the mission and how close that came to Starfleet losing a ship and crew over Belton's plan". If it hadn't been for some luck and some quick thinking by that Captain."

Buck grin, "Well, there was some threatening by you I believe to get your Captain to help out. Besides, that is all history. Belton won't be able to get me killed, I'm too useless for that. Why kill something that shouldn't be in Starfleet in the first place."

Growling Chris opened his mouth to say something when Buck in his hand in surrender. "Don't waste your breath; I know what you are going to say. It'll be fine. I won't be on some strange planet, and if I need to, I'm sure Josiah and Vin will figure out a way to back me up."

Taking a long look at his First Officer, the Captain sigh. "Whatever Belton says to you, is a lie. Whatever he calls you, tells you about what and why this happened is a lie. You do not let him get to you."

Grinning slightly, Buck shook his head. "I won't let it get to me."

Shaking his head, Chris let out a puff of air. He knew that no matter what Buck promised Belton and his gang would get to him. Dropping it for the moment, Chris made a mental note to let Josiah and Vin keep an eye out for and on Buck. Switching subjects Chris spoke. "So, how do you want to do this public fight?"

Buck grinned, and silently thank whomever that Chris had dropped the conversation about Belton. "Well, I think it should start with me and a bottle of whiskey..."

7777777777

Shaking his head, and bringing himself back to the present, the former First Officer for the Maverick for the moment, took a deep breath and let it go and then slowly looked around the bar. Eyeing the rest of the patrons of the place to make sure, that they had turned back to their own drinks. He did notice one of the patrons that had been in the bar had left.

Turning back to his table, Buck looks mournfully at the empty whiskey bottle and the overturned glass. For a long second, he thought about ordering another bottle and then shook his head. As tempting as it sounded, he needed to have a clear head for tomorrow.

Using the table to help him stand up, he pauses for a second to get his bearings. Then he let go of the table and slowly making sure he weaved and bobbed slightly he walks out of the bar and into the fresh air of the cool San Francisco night.

Taking a few steps away from the door of the bar, he turned his head up and looked at the night sky. For a long moment, he stared at the stars and lights in the sky. Picking out various items in the night sky. Then with a half nod to the night sky, he turned his head back down to earth. He headed to the rundown apartment that he would be using for the next few weeks while making sure he looks half-drunk and all the while wondering if Chris was serious that he had to go and find Vin to get his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten-Forward was usually crowded and loud, as different shifts use it to relax, but it never fails to empty out for a couple of hours, starting around three in the morning. Therefore, when the door opened and Ezra slip into the room and frowned when he saw the figure at a small table in the corner of the room. With a curse on the fact that Travis had made sure both Vin and Buck were gone from the ship. Ezra, took a deep breath, entering into the room, and breaking the stillness that hung over it. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I'm not tired and a night of loss of sleep isn't going to hurt."

The Security Chief shook his head, and pulled out the other chair on the table and sat down and look at his Captain. "Really, for who? Last time you didn't get any sleep, Buck and Vin tag-teamed to keep you from killing anyone. If you notice, they aren't here. So, again, why are you sitting here in the dark, glaring at space?"

"I'm not glaring at space."

Ezra roll his eyes, he really must remember to write Travis about not having both Vin and Buck off the ship at the same time, he shouldn't have to deal with Chris. "This nothing, does it have to do with what you said down in the bar to Buck?"

Not even bothering to look at Ezra, Chris sigh. "No, it went as it was planned."

"Then why are you hiding in the dark?"

Growling softly, Chris shook his head. "I'm not hiding, just can't sleep and wanted to be alone."

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Ezra was quiet for a minute, and then finally asked, "You want to tell me why you two were so unhappy about Buck having to work under Admiral Belton?"

For a long second, Ezra didn't think that Chris would answer. Just as he was about to give up, Chris broke the silence.

"It was a mission a long time ago. Belton was in charge of it. It was supposed to be a simple meet and greet. Go to a few parties, make the locals happy, and sign a treaty. It was supposed to be a great learning experience for the junior officers on the command track."

"I take it; it didn't turn out to be a nice little easy trip."

A half grin ghosted on Chris's face. "No, it didn't turn out to be an easy learning experience. I don't know what exactly happened, Buck never talked about it, and it was classified well beyond my level back then and even now. "

"What happened to them? Even failed missions aren't classified that high. What were they trying to cover up?"

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Chris shook his head. "I don't know. By the time we were able to beam the group back up to the ship, the conflict was gone. Buck almost died of his wounds, the other inexperienced officers were walking wounded and the Admiral didn't have a bruise on him. Belton ordered that none of the officers give their statement to anyone but the Starfleet Investigator that showed up. The only thing to come out of it was the Admiral given a warning, demoted some and shoved in a glorified clerk position. Buck became a Lieutenant Commander out of it. But he has never talked about it."

Ezra frown, "It isn't in his files?"

The Captain shook his head. "No, just a note that he was promoted after an incident on the planet and that was it. Nothing else."

"Mr. Wilmington never mention anything else about it?"

Shaking his head, Chris sigh, "No, he'll let things drop out by accident, but nothing that you can follow without the whole story. What I do know, is that the injuries that happen to him, took time to do and they weren't accidentally. Someone did the injuries on purpose down on the planet, and I bet you this ship Belton had something to do with it."

Frowning for a second, Ezra shook his head. "You never look into the whole thing? Never drag the whole thing out of Buck?"

Grinning slightly, Chris shook his head. "It was classified above my pay grade even now. As for Buck, you can't get anything out of Buck, he doesn't want to share. And he doesn't want to share this." Seeing the look in Ezra's eyes, Chris shook his head. "No, don't go looking into. If Buck wanted us to know, he would tell us. I don't need you getting people in trouble to find out about this. Besides, we're going to have our hands full with our new, shrink and ops officer. "

Ezra frowned at the mention of the two officers. "Yes, Commander Steve Redson and Lieutenant Jack Parks, and Dr. Luke Bakerson I trust none of them further than I can throw them. Even that might be too far."

"You might be right. You are going to need to watch them even closer. Redson from what I can find out about him is a by the book, inflexible thinker who should never be on a ship and in charge of people. Lieutenant Parks thinks this position is a long time in coming and doesn't understand that he really doesn't have the skill for the job. As for the Doc. Don't know how he got involve but I think he will be the easiest to break."

"Whatever made Travis think this was a good idea? From looking at their files, I hope we don't have anything but avoiding every planet and ship we could come in contact with. I don't think any of them would be able to do anything but make this situation worse."

Taking the last swallow of whiskey, Chris placed the now empty glass on the table. "We're just going to do our best and make sure they don't blow of the ship or cause the crew to throw them out of the nearest airlock."

Following the Captain, as he got up from the table and headed to the door, Ezra shook his head. "We'll be lucky if we can keep the crew from throwing them out of the airlock and storming Starfleet to get the missing crew back."

Chuckling at the idea, Chris shook his head, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I don't want to think what the report for explaining that would look like."

7777777777

Staring at the clock, Vin knew he had a few minutes before his class showed up, and to be honest, he was nervous about it, but he was also worried about Buck. The Commander was supposed to have shown up last night to pick up his stuff, but he hadn't shown.

Vin cursed the fact that he couldn't have been in that bar with Chris and Ezra and Buck. The Vulcan just knew that no matter what Chris and Buck had said about the play-acting an argument, whatever said had brought up unpleasant memories for both men.

Making a note to try to find a way to check on Buck after class, he drew from those thoughts at the noise of his class heading into the room.

Watching as the group of Starfleet personal file into the classroom, Vin took a deep breath and let it go. He didn't know if he was ready for it, but he didn't have a choice. Looking at the group of beings in front of him, Vin reminded himself, that this was just like the classes he taught on the Maverick. He could handle it. When the last person took their seat. Vin stood up and broke the silence that had fallen in the classroom.

"Welcome to survival training 203. You all know why you are here, either to requalify or just to qualify to be able to go on an away team missions. This isn't going to be an easy course, it will force you to gain the skills that you may need on an away mission. You don't have to be perfect to pass this, but you do need a passing grade, and I am the one that will decide if you pass. If you don't get something, let me know and we'll walk you through it again. Now the first lesson of the day, Forget everything you know and every rule you've heard others say. I'll teach you how to live and how to get your team and you back to the ship in one piece."

Seeing that the group seemed more relax, Vin grin, it wouldn't be so hard as he thought.

77777

A couple of miles away, at Starfleet Medical, Josiah settled down in the office that he was given. Already, there was a pile of files, which he had to look at and give his opinion. Eyeing the files for a long second, Josiah shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

He had been sent down with Vin, and was happy to find that the two men were going to be living in the same apartment complex, he was less to thrilled to learn that Buck was going to be living a few miles away in a lower rent district in an apartment that a bed and dresser barely fit in.

There was almost no way for Josiah and Vin to be able to contact the Commander, without raising suspicions. Which didn't sit well with anyone, but was needed if they were going to be able to pull this whole thing off.

Then there is what is happening on the ship. From what he had been to overhear and asked about Luke Bakerson, he learned that the man had been brilliant then his wife had died and something had happened to the man. He wasn't the same man. Something was broken in him.

Once he learns about that, Josiah was worried for the crew on the ship. No one on that ship suffered fools and it sounded like Bakerson wasn't in any state of mind to deal with the Maverick's crew.

Closing his eyes, Josiah let out a deep breath and open his eyes. There was nothing, he could do about any of his worries. They needed the information to act, and he was in a position at least to answer some of the questions that they had. He wouldn't get those answers by worrying about what could go wrong. They needed the answers and they needed them now.

7777777777

Staring at the three men that were going to replace, Buck, Vin, and Josiah on the ship for the duration of the sting, and Ezra had to stop the urge that he had to reach for his phaser and save everyone some trouble and shoot them. Instead, he cleared his throat and greeted the three men. Looking at the three, Commander Steve Redson, Lieutenant Jack Parks and Consular Luke Bakerson. All three men looked like very poor replacements for the three men they were replacing. Taking a deep breath, Ezra let it out and spoke. "Welcome to the Maverick. Captain Larabee sends his regrets but something came up that he wouldn't be able to meet with you. Instead, I'll show you to your quarters, and after you have been settled, then I'll take you to meet the Captain."

Commander Redson frowned, "I would think that whatever came up could have waited long enough for the Captain to greet his new first officer."

Gritting his teeth slightly at the snide tone of voice, Ezra plaster a fake smile on his face. "The Captain wished he could, he knows how first impressions are. Unfortunately, the Admiral he was talking to wouldn't let him leave."

Steve nodded. "Well, I understand. Now, I believe you were going to take us to our quarters?"

Trying his best not to roll his eyes, Ezra nodded. "Yes, I'll take you there. You'll find some information about the duties and shifts that you'll be working on. For the next few days if you have any questions please, feel free to contact me. Now, please follow me."

As Ezra led the group out of the transporter room, he could see the Ensign, who was operating the transporter rolling his eyes at the three men. Ezra sigh, he just knew that this wasn't going to end well, and if Chris doesn't kill the three men, it would be a miracle.

7777777777

Entering the floor that held Mission Operations, Buck took a deep breath, he wishes he had gotten more sleep last night, but instead of the nice dreams, he could only dream of what happened last time he was put under Michael Belton's command. Exhaling his deep breath, Buck squares his shoulders and walk fully into the office. He could handle whatever Belton would throw at him.

Walking through the lines of desk and cubicles, Buck made his way to the lone office in the area and announced himself to those in the office. After a few minutes of standing there and no answer, Buck was about to knock on the doors, when they sprang open and the man that had the feature in his nightmares. Standing at attention, Buck snapped out like a good officer. "Reporting for duty! Sir!"

The Admiral let his dark brown eyes rank over Buck for a long second, then he snorted. "Commander Wilmington, I see Captain Larabee finally got tired of you riding his coattails around. From what I hear, your luck finally failed, and he realized how useless you really are. Somehow, I got stuck with you. At least shuffling reports shouldn't ask too much of you. I'll have Vice Admiral Thomas Pruka show you your duties and where you will be working. Unlike other commands, you might have been under, if you have problems talk to Pruka first. If he thinks it is a valid problem, he'll bring me in; otherwise, you need to fix it yourself"

Buck gazed at the shorter man that looked like he had eaten one too many donuts in his life. "Sir?"

Vice Admiral Pruka frowned at the taller man and didn't like what he saw. "Follow me, the man that you are replacing excel at his job, if you can do a quarter of what he did, it would be great. Now, here we are with your desk. Don't bring in any nick-knacks or other items, we don't allow our people to personalize their desk. You are responsible for your work, we expect you to work until you are done. You should be here at 5:00 am in the morning and expect to work at least until 6:00 pm in the evening. Then if only the missions that you needed to work on are done for the day, you can leave. Do you understand?"

Gritting his teeth, Buck nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, we'll be watching you work for the next few days. Any mistakes and you'll redo the request and whatever other tasks we want you to do."

With that, Pruka walked away, towards his larger office space that was overflowing with personal objects. Tearing his eyes away from the man, he hated on instinct, Buck looked at the small cubicle. It was barely big enough to hold him. Looking at the drab beige walls, he looked down at the stack of Padds on the desk. Staring at the desk, he wasn't sure if he was willing to bet that his desk wouldn't splinter into a bunch of sticks if he touched it.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath. He could deal with this. He might not get any sleep but he could deal with it. It wasn't permanent. With that thought, he opens his eyes and dives into the work. Hoping to keep his mind off the Admiral and his minion.

7777

Seating well away from the crowd in Ten-Forward, Ezra stares at the drink in his hand, the day could have gone worse, but Ezra wasn't sure how. After showing the new arrivals to their quarters and managing to drag Chris down to meet his new first officer, all that the new arrivals have done was complain.

They didn't like their quarters, the fact that the Captain didn't praise them enough, that the ship wasn't that great and that it should be kept cleaner and the crew should look sharper. It was enough for Ezra to show them to the airlock and push them out of it.

Finally, he was able to leave them to settle in their quarters, and now he was allowed to relax for a little bit. Taking a sip of his whiskey, he frowned when a plate appeared in front of him. Frowning at the food, he looked up and saw Nathan settling himself across from him.

"I didn't want company."

Nathan shrugs his shoulders. "I figured that much, but you need to eat and I knew you wouldn't. Not after what I heard you had to deal with."

"It was worse. These three should never be allowed off a planet. They didn't like their quarters, they were too small, the crew doesn't look picture perfect, everyone attitudes was wrong, and the Captain didn't spend enough time with them. I was ready to shoot them."

"They sound great. So, should I worry about them tomorrow during their physicals?"

Snorting slightly, Ezra took a bite from his dinner. "No, they are the type that will arrive for the physicals on time and ready for it. They'll behave better than we do normally."

Snickering at the usual behavior Nathan had to deal with to get people down to do their physicals, the Doctor took a bite of his food and frowned after a second. "Surprise Chris didn't glare them to death already."

"The infamous glare was well hidden. Chris didn't want to have to fill out the paperwork and he would make me figure out how the glare would work as being the cause of death."

Grinning at the thought of the report that would explain it, Nathan sigh. "You don't like this plan do you?"

"Do you? This is stupid. We have no clue what is happening at Starfleet and no idea how long this will be. This puts our ship in danger."

"I have to agree with you. Nothing ever good happens with splitting us up. Do you the story behind Admiral Belton and Buck?"

Ezra wince slightly, "You saw that too? I think Buck thought he hid that reaction pretty well."

"He might fool others, but with the number of injuries you guys hid, I've become very adept at spotting your tells when you all try to hide something you don't like. So, what is the story with them?"

Taking a few more bites of his foot, Ezra finally put his fork down and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know the whole story, even Chris doesn't. Seems Buck and Belton were on an away mission together that went wrong. Buck came back mostly dead and Belton came back without a scratch on him."

"And we let Buck work under him?"

Grinning slightly, Ezra shrugs his shoulders. "We didn't have much choice and I have a feeling this conversation took place already. There isn't anything we can do about it now. Unless you can look at his medical file and find out about it?"

Taking a bit of his food, Nathan shook his head. "No, I've seen his medical it doesn't mention anything like that. However, I wonder. You remember when Kirak took over the ship?"

Ezra nodded. "Yes, and I remember we almost lost Buck over that."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Yes, but there was something that Buck let slip, I think it was to keep us calm, or maybe he just hurt too much at the time. At the time, we were talking about how to get me out there with Buck. As we ran through how to get them to pick me to go next time. Buck woke up enough and told us not to worry that Kirak would make sure to grab me next time so I could see firsthand what would happen if I didn't talk. I asked him how he knew, and he just chuckled and said that it wasn't his first rodeo. At the time, I thought he was just referring to being capture or one of his many missions. What, if he had been in a very similar situation? One where he was being used as an example?"

Looking down at the crumbs of food he had left on his plate, Ezra was quiet for a long moment. Just as Nathan thought to say something to make sure that the Security Chief was still awake, Ezra looks up at the CMO and spoke. "I think you might be on to something, if you take what he said then, and what Chris had dropped, he must have been torture to make a point. A point that Belton did to make Buck and others understand something. "

"If that is the truth then how did Belton not get thrown out of Starfleet?"

Snorting softly, Ezra took the last sip of his whiskey. "I don't know. But we don't know enough about what happened between them."

Looking down at his own plate and seeing it empty, Nathan sighed and looked at Ezra. "I hope you are wrong, I don't want to think what Belton could do to Buck. Now, that he has him back."

Ezra sighed. "I hope you are right, but I have a feeling that we aren't going to be that lucky."

77777

As his replacement came, JD handed off his station and almost bolted for the door. The last shift had been the worse he had ever experience. The bridge was tense and quiet during the whole shift. You could feel Chris's dislike for replacement officers. When Chris wasn't on the bridge. Any talk beyond flying the ship was frown upon by the new Commander. Forget working on any projects, they were strictly for working on in your on your own time.

Anything that wasn't listed in the Starfleet manual your bridge station was forbidden from being even touched. Talking was frown upon by Redson. Not that the Lieutenant that replaced Vin, Jack Parks, was talkative. The one good morning, JD had said to the man, was returned with a glare and a do not talk to me growl.

It did not help that Jack might have read on how to work his station, but the man had no understanding of his job. JD shudder to think if they ever had to be in a situation that didn't conform to the training book the man must have memorized.

Lost in his thoughts about what could happen with the replacements on board and the ship had to fight, JD wasn't watching where he was going until, he ran into something.

Reaching out to steady the man he ran into, JD looked up and cursed. It was the third person in the trio that had come abroad. "Counselor Luke Bakerson? Are you all right? I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

The older man grins slightly. "It's alright, we all get distracted once and a while. Would you like to talk about what has you so distracted?"

"No, it was just a long day so far. It's tough to get used to working with new people. I'm sure it'll work itself out."

Eying the much younger man, Luke frown. "I think there is more than that. While it is hard to get used to working with new people, I think there is more than that to your distractions. Does it have to do with the people that left? From what I understand, there were problems with at least the first officer for a long time here. Is it tough to work under a Commander that knows what he is doing?'

The young ensign opens his mouth to defend Buck then stopped, if he did then the ruse might be up and they would not know who the traitors are. With a sigh, JD changes what he was going to say. "I…it all just so fast. One day they were here and the next they were gone. I think it'll just take time for me to adjust."

Frowning, as he still felt he was missing something, Luke sigh, he knew replacing a popular counselor would be hard, but he was having many problems breaking the cold shoulders he seemed to be getting. "I can understand that; just remember sometimes it helps taking things out with someone who wouldn't know the situation. Rather than letting it bubble underneath your skin until you explode."

Grinning slightly, JD nodded. "I'll take that under advisement, but I think I just have to get used to the change of leadership and styles."

Bakerson nodded, "Yes, you are right, it will take a while to get used to the new leadership. But if you find you are having problems please see me."

JD grinned. "I will, and thanks."

With that, JD headed more slowly to Ten-Forward and paying more attention to where he was going. Luke watched him go, and frown. He wished he had taken his own advice when his wife died. Now, he would not have found himself betraying everything he knew and used to believe in.

7777

Looking around at his Ready-room, Chris's eyes landed on the blanket that covered the back of the couch in the room. Walking over to it, he had to smile slightly at the western theme blanket. Chris still wondered where Nathan and Buck had found it, to replace the one that was ruined.

Moving his eyes off the blanket, he eyed the door to the room. His new Number One didn't seem to understand the idea that the Captain didn't need an update every fifteen minutes on what was happening out on the bridge. Last time Redson had come in, he growled and glared at the man to get his point across to him. Chris would never admit to anyone, but he was rather proud that Redson hadn't dared to show his face since.

Just as he thought that his door open, turning to look at it, he stopped the growl that was going to escape, when he saw it was Ezra. "Haven't killed them yet have you?"

Grinning at the question, the Chief of Security shook his head. "No, not that I haven't been tempted. I've never seen JD leave the bridge so fast, or any one of the bridge crew leave it so fast after their shift."

"I really wish I knew why Travis through this was such a great idea. Those two fools know nothing about how a ship works, and if those three fools are here too long, the crew might kill them or they might get us to kill."

Taking a seat across from Chris Ezra shrugged his shoulders. "The crew knows what to do if something comes in that we don't think they can handle. They won't be allowed to kill us. Have you heard from a trio?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. None of them will be able to reach out until they are in their apartments. And even then they have to make sure no one is watching them."

Nodding, Ezra nodded in understanding. "You think Buck is handling working for Belton?"

For a long moment, Chris said nothing. Finally, with a short sigh, he shrugs his shoulders. "I believe Buck thinks he can handle Belton, and whatever that man throws at him. Will he come out of this fine? I do not know. Something happened down on the planet last time those two were together, and no one talks about it. All three of them are supposed to check in every other day, so if he or any of them miss more than one call in, we're heading back to earth and finding out what is going on."

"That would be the smart thing to do, and if it comes to that, I'll make sure that our guest here, are suitable detain in their quarters so they don't stop us."

777

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, the worry of Redson and his friends, would destroy the ship, almost came to past. Redson had control of the ship; Chris was not due on the bridge for another two hours. Looking down at his station, Ezra frown at a readout. With a deep sigh and a prayer to whoever was listening, he spoke up. "Commander Redson, it would seem that we have an Andorian ship hailing us."

Redson frowned, "What would one of their ships be doing out this far away from their home?"

Stopping himself from answering sarcastically, Ezra took a deep breath. "I believe they do trading with one of the planets in the nearby system. The two planets have a close relationship. We see them every now and then out here."

The Commander frowned, "What do they want?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Ezra shrugged his shoulders. "I would guess to say hi, how are you. Anything interesting going on?"

Glaring at the Security Chief, Redson turned and fixed his uniform. "Put it on the viewscreen, we may as well as see what they want."

Wondering how badly this could go, Ezra did as he was told.

The Andorian ship bridge came alive on the screen, with the Captain of the ship, as well as Ambassador Thelev, before either Andorians could say anything Redson spoke up. "Please identify yourselves and why you are in this sector."

The two Andorians shared a glance; the Ambassador ignored Redson and focused on Ezra. "Lieutenant Commander Standish, I was hoping to see your Captain? I wanted to past on some thanks to him and his crew for the problem that they helped us with."

Redson frowned before Ezra could speak, Redson spoke up in an arrogant tone. "I will pass on the thanks to the Captain. Was there anything else that you needed?"

The two Andorians shared a look, Ambassador Thelev opened his mouth to say something, when the Maverick's elevator opened and spat out Chris. The Captain of the Maverick glanced quickly at Ezra then at the viewscreen. "Ambassador Thelev, what a surprise, I didn't realize you would be in the area. What can we do for you?"

The Ambassador frown, for a long moment he didn't say anything, then spoke picking his words out carefully. "I think it would be best if we take this off the viewscreen and into private. As I don't think we need everyone to listen."

Nodding in agreement, Chris turned to Ezra. "Pip it through to my ready room, I'll take it in there. " Turning back to the Andorians, "We can finish the conversation there."

With that, Chris headed to the ready room, the minute that Chris had entered into the room, Redson turned to glare at Ezra. "Why did you call the Captain, I had everything under control."

Ezra looked down at Redson, "If you had read up on Andorians and how to talk to them, you would know, that, you were basically insulting them, and if it wasn't the fact that we've dealt with Ambassador Thelev before, we might be space glue right now."

"I knew what I was doing, they wouldn't have attacked us. You, on the other hand, calling the Captain when he isn't needed will blow my authority."

Stopping his hand from reaching for his phaser, Ezra took a deep breath. "Yes, sir, next time I won't call the Captain."

Redson nodded, "Good, see that you do."

77777

Chris settled behind his desk and turned on the view-screen. "Ambassador Thelev, sorry for the Commander out there."

"I'm surprised that you haven't killed the man yet Chris, I didn't think someone like that would be able to stay on your ship long. I do not see Buck here as well. Have you been changed into a training ship?"

Chris sigh, "No, we haven't been changed into a training ship, they tried that once, it didn't work out too well. A couple of people have been reassigned."

Thelve frowned, "I take it the Commander is one of the reassigned people, who is blackmailing you?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Chris sighed. Opening them, he grins. "No one is blackmailing me. It was a needed readjustment for the working of the crew."

Thelve frown, after a couple of seconds, he smiled slightly. "Right, a needed adjustment. I supposed if I wanted more information I should talk to Admiral Travis?"

"Yes, Travis would be the one you would need to speak to. And if you end up visiting Earth in the near future, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind you checking up on some of my crew who got assigned there."

Grinning, Thelv nodded. "I was planning a visit there; I may take you up on the offer. I would advise you that your replacement for Buck should learn quickly how to be diplomatic and not how to start the war with another planet."

Grinning Chris couldn't agree more. "I will let him know that, but I have a feeling it might just be easier to throw him to the wolves."

Thelv laughed. "Good luck, and hopefully when we next meet your crew is back to normal."

"I agree with that."

With that, Chris said his goodbye and turned off the viewscreen. Staring at the blank screen, the Captain shook his head. They were lucky that they met with an Ambassador that like them if it had been someone else, Redson's way of talking with other aliens, would have gotten them in a battle that they wouldn't want to fight. Rubbing his forehand, Chris wonders if he could just shoot them, man, now and save some stress. Chris stood up and headed out to the bridge, he hoped that the other three were having better luck and this would wrap up soon.

777

The wind rushing past his ears, plucking at the suit, trying to tear it off his body. The grin that spread across his face, seemly frozen there. The thrill of watching the ground grow bigger beneath him.

Finally, at the last possible moment, he forces an arm to his chest and pulls the cord.

With a jerk that took his breath away, his plunge to the ground slowed to that of a leaf floating down. Still grinning like a lunatic, Vin angle his parachute to the landing area. Hitting the ground, he absorbed the impact with his legs and knees. Standing up tall, he looked to glance up at the sky, and made sure that the group he was retraining had made or was making their way safely to the landing zone.

When the last of the group landed safely, Vin gave them a moment to gather their chutes then he walks up to them. Smiling, he eyed the group, happy to see that everyone looked well. "Good Job. Before you ask, you never know when you might have to go somewhere where the only access is from the air. Just be aware and we'll do this later, you won't always have someone spotting you and telling you where to land. At those time, it is believed that you will be smart enough to figure out how to get down and land on your own to meet the objective you were given. Now, with that, collect your gear and head out for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we are back in class talking about survival and how to make sure you don't kill an ambassador."

With the laughter of his students, Vin watches as the class pack up and started to leave the area. Vin glance around the area and frowned. Spotting Captain Lope Greenson standing at the edge of the safety zone. Sighing slightly, Vin headed towards his boss. Stopping just short of the Captain, the Vulcan spoke. "Sir? Anything that I can help you with?'

The Captain grin, "I wanted to come out here and see you work your magic. You've only been teaching the class for a few days and already I've heard some great things."

Shrugging his shoulders, Vin looks around the area for a moment then spoke. "Honestly sir, they aren't that hard to teach. And as much fun as this is, it is only temporally."

Shaking his head, Greenson chuckle. "Is that what you really think? From what I have heard, it seems that your previous Captain disliked your ideas and sent you away. I doubt he'll take you back."

"No, it is only temporally. He said so, just to season me. "

Looking at the young Vulcan the Captain sighed, "That is how it starts, send young promising officers somewhere to season them, then instead of bringing them back to the ship, they just get transferred to another ship for seasoning. Then the person transferred until he forgets what ship he started on. I've seen this done a hundred times to young Starfleet officers who speak up to their Captain. You are just one in a line. Especially, from what I hear about Larabee, he chews up and spits out his crew. Discarding them when they no longer serve him. He sent you away; there isn't any going back to you."

Suddenly looking impossibly young and innocent, Vin stares at the Captain. After swallowing once, the Vulcan spoke softly. "What do I do? I don't want to teach for the rest of my life, I… He wouldn't, he said it was just for a couple of months… I... I need to talk to him. Set this straight. "

Reaching out, The Captain Greenson wrap an arm around the Vulcan. "I know it is a shock. When you have a chance to let this sink in fully, come see me in the next few days. I like it. You have a flair in getting things out of people that they didn't think that were there. My friends and I are looking for people like you. I won't tell you anymore but just think about it, what happened to you and how unfair it is. There are others that think the same way."

Nodding, Vin swallowed then shook his head, to bring himself out of the shock of the revelations that Lope had shown him. "I'll think about it, I'll see you in a day or so about it."

Smiling Captain Greenson grinned. "Good, I know you'll fit right in. Take the rest of the day off, take some time to think about it."

With that, Lope turned and left the area. Vin watched him go. Once the man was out of sight, Vin let a smile grace his face. Looks like he has an in now to the group. He hoped that the others were doing just as well, and the three of them could get back to the Maverick sooner than thought.

7777

Josiah looked up and nodded at Director Charles Stagton, "Is there anything I can do for you."

The Director shook his head, "no, I was just checking in on you. Making sure that you weren't overwhelmed on your first few days here. I can understand how hard it is for someone to go from a starship to here. It takes a while to settle in. Do you have any questions?"

For a long second, Josiah didn't say anything, then spoke. "No, not yet, as you said it takes some time to adjust from seeing the same people and their problems, to looking at peoples files, that I've never met or will."

The Director nodded, "Yes, it can be hard to adjust. I have a feeling that you will work it out. "

"Yes, but at least this is only temporary, once I get my study done, I'll be back where I belong."

Stagton gazed the older man, "You know, not everyone who leaves a ship, goes back. Captains are fickle things, as you know. They run their ships as little kingdoms, and when someone is banished from there, they aren't always known to let anyone come back. Are you sure that he will bring you back?"

The silence in the room was defending, and then Josiah broke it. His deep rumbling voice seemed to reach each corner of the room. "I wouldn't know why he wouldn't. Now that you said something, he did treat our last meeting like a long goodbye. But that could just be my imagination."

"Not to say anything, but I've seen this before. Captains who get rid of anyone who disagrees with him. Running his crew to the bone, destroying them then tossing them to the side. Anyone who points it out gets thrown to the wolves."

Josiah leaned back into his chair, taking a long look around the room as if he was looking for someone hiding in the shadows listening. "You might be right, but what can I do. I've found that you argue and you end up here. You complain and no one listens."

The Director smile. "I don't want to raise your hope too much, but there are people who are listening, and want to change the way that the Captains and others seem to run Starfleet, caring little for the people who work here. You seem to feel the same way. If you want, to know more about how to get them to listen. Meet with me for drinks at the Cat's Cradle in two days at 0700. We'll talk more there. However, be aware that the ones you meet with me there is no going back. Don't say anything now; just think about it, you know where to find me."

Josiah watched the Director leave, and smile. He would be at that meeting.

7777

Putting the padd down in the pile of padds on his desk. Buck took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the headache he was getting. Lowering his hand, he frowns as he realizes how quiet the office had gotten. Looking at the nearest padd. Blinking at the time, Buck drops his head in exhaustion.

It was well past the time to head home and get some sleep and some food. Vice Admiral Purka had stopped Buck every time he had tried to get up and get a snack or lunch even. Saying there was no time for it, or do the work and finish it first. Buck had to stop himself from punching the man or telling him where he could shove it. That wouldn't have fit with the character he was supposed to be.

Now, he was tired, hungry and wondering how he missed everyone else leaving and going home. Shaking his head, he shut down his station, stood up, and quickly grab onto the desk until the dizziness past.

Hoping it was from lack of food and sleep, he gathers the one padd that had some suspicious reports on it, and he headed out of the quiet room. Making his way through the mostly empty building, reaching the lobby, he said goodnight to the security person and headed out the door.

Making his way home, he paused only once to grab some takeout for dinner. Reaching his dark apartment, he unlocked his door and walked in, shutting the door and dropping his dinner and padd down on the nearest surface. Buck made his way to the nearest chair and collapse in it. Closing his eyes for a second, he could feel the exhaustion that he had been keeping at bay threaten to engulf him. He thought about just letting the exhaustion win, but his stomach had other thoughts. With a low growl, his stomach made him open his eyes and stand up to grab his dinner.

With a sigh, he flips open the container and started to eat the food. After three bits, he reached out and grabbed the Padd he brought home. He might as well check on what he had spotted when looking at the assignments and missions that had been dump on his desk today. Something was off about this one, and he wanted to take a closer look at it.

Reading through the file, Buck slowly finishes his meal. At the last bite of his dinner, he put the padd down. There was still something there but it was just out of reach.

Shaking his head, he grunted as he pushes himself up from the chair. For a moment, he thought about going to his bed and sleeping, but he shook his head. Shower first then sleep. In addition, he hoped, he was too tired to dream tonight.

777

As the small bell above the door rang as Josiah entered the small bar call Cat's Cradle. Taking a moment to glance around the small bar, he easily spotted Charles Stagton in one of the small tables that were up against the windows in the bar.

Stopping at the bar for a beer, Josiah headed over and sat down at one of the empty chairs. Taking a quick drink, he set down it down and look up at Charles. "A lot of chairs for just the two of us."

"We aren't the only ones that will be at this meeting. One of my fellows has found someone else who may agree with our points of view. We are waiting for them to join us. We only want to share this once."

Before Josiah could ask who would be joining them, the bell over the door rang again and he turned to see two men entered. Hiding his surprise at seeing Vin, Josiah looked at Charles. "I'm going to guess that these are the two we were waiting for?"

"You would be right. Let me introduce them to you. You should know Lieutenant Vin Tanner, I believe you two served together recently, and have been treated with the same sort of disdain. The other man is Captain Lope Greenson. He is like me. Thinks of us as your mentors."

Frowning, Vin looked at the two men. "What do you mean as mentors?"

Lope grinned. "You both are here because you dislike the way that you are being treated. The way that Captains think that their ships are their own kingdom and what they say are the law of gods. We are trying to fix that. In order to do it, we need to have like-minded people willing to join us and not mind getting their hands dirty."

"What do you mean getting our hands dirty?"

Looking at Josiah, Charles smiled softly, "We aren't going to be able to change Starfleet by playing within their rules. They have it too tied up, in regulations and threats. If we are going to change them, we have to break the rules; we need to teach them that we aren't their slaves. In doing that, there might be things that would go against your oath, but in the end, Starfleet will be reborn as it should be."

Hearing the hesitation and hunger in Vin's voice Lope grin. "It isn't as dangerous as you think. They don't pay attention to us, and all you would be doing would be keeping an eye out for people that are in the same situation that we are in and are willing to change the world."

Josiah took a deep drink from his beer. "If we identify these people, we just tell you two?"

Nodding, Charles grinned. "Yes, you would let us know, we may ask you to do some feeling out, and if these people would fit, then we would slowly bring them along, you would be their mentor."

For a long moment, neither men spoke as they thought about the offer. Captain Greenson looked at the two men. "I know you would like more time to think about this. However, showing up here proves that you are tired of what is happening. We don't want to rush you. But we will need an answer tonight."

Taking several long drinks of his beer, as if he was seeking liquid courage, Josiah finally nodded. "I'm in. I've been screwed over so much by Captains who think they are a king that I'm ready for a change."

The three men turned to Vin. The Vulcan ignore the look for a long time, fiddling with a napkin on the table. Finally, the eyes on him got too much. Taking a deep breath, Vin finally nodded. "I'm in. I'm tired of following orders and then being shoved aside if I don't bow down at their feet."

Grinning, Charles nodded. "Good. We will talk to you more in a few days. Making a decision can be hard. We'll leave you two for tonight. Just know, you made the right choice."

With that, the Captain and Charles left the small bar. Watching them leave, ]Vin and Josiah didn't say anything for a long time. Both lost in thought, and not sure if the two men would have bugged the place. Once they finish their drinks, they both got up and left, knowing that now the true work would begin.

777777

Chris stared at the troublesome first officer he had been saddled with. He really wonders how Travis thought this idiot could be part of a plot to take over Starfleet. With a sigh, the Captain glared at Redson, "Please tell me again, why and how you almost started a war with the Aurelians."

Redson frowned, "I didn't do anything, it was just a misunderstanding and they understood about the mistake, nothing went wrong."

Grinding his teeth at the answer, Chris glare at the man. "I thought you said nothing went wrong. We almost lost half the crew to your nothing went the wrong idea."

Redson shifted slightly in front of the Captain, taking a deep breath, he started in on his explanation. "I didn't start a war; the ensign is over exaggerate the whole thing. I would have handled it with the Aurelians, it was just a little speed bump."

"Your speed bump almost destroyed my ship. This is what the fourth time you've insulted or almost brought the Federation to war in what the three weeks you've been here? I do not want you to talk to another group of aliens that we may run across for the next few weeks. You see a ship and I'm not on the bridge or Ezra. You will ring one of us. We will talk with them, and you will work with Ezra on some classes on how to deal with different cultures."

"Sir, I don't need the help, it was just a misunderstanding."

Looking Redson in the eye. Chris' frown deepens as he saw the arrogance and hatred in the hazel eyes. "I don't care if it was a misunderstanding. Your training seems to be lacking in diplomacy. You will work with Ezra on that or I will have you thrown in the brig where you won't start a war. Is that understood?"

The Commander grounded out from between his teeth. "Yes, Sir!"

"Good, you are dismissed."

Watching as Redson left the room, Chris closed his eyes. It had been a long three weeks. The three, Redson, Bakerson and Parks had done nothing but make the crew hate them. On the other hand, in Redson's case almost destroy the ship. The bridge crew had double up on much of their work, and Ezra was just about ready to kill everyone.

Closing his eyes for a second, he snapped them open when he heard the beep from his door letting him know someone was outside. Taking a deep breath and letting it go he called out, "Come!"

Ezra came through the open doors and settle down in the chair across from Chris. Looking at his Captain, the Security Chief shook his head. "I take it Commander Redson didn't like whatever you said to him?"

Snorting slowly, Chris shook his head. "No, you aren't going to like it either. You get to try to ram some diplomacy down the man's throat. As it is, any more vessels that we meet, friendly or otherwise, you or I will be dragged out of bed or from where ever we are to deal with it."

Blinking in shock, Ezra shook his head. "Are you sure about this. Even Mr. Redson can't be that incompetent, he can't start a war with everyone we meet?"

"I'm not taking that chance. I won't have my ship blown up because Redson can't rein in his stupidity. When he leaves this ship, we'll still have to deal with these people. How is the crew dealing with them?"

Ezra rubs his face with his hand, trying to collect his thoughts. Dropping his hand into his lap, Ezra sigh. "I would not go into ten-forward anytime soon if you like your life. Inez is ready to kill the three men and us for letting them on this ship. I don't think I've seen her kill someone, and honestly, half the crew would help her hide the bodies. Parks walks around as if he is better than anyone else is, and knows everything. Parks refuses to talk to JD or anyone who is lesser rank than him. I haven't heard the bridge this quiet ever. "

Running a hand through his hair, Chris shook his head. "Wish I could say that I'm surprised, but I'm not. What about Bakerson, is he fitting in?"

Snorting, Ezra shook his head. "He isn't Josiah. He doesn't have the trust, and people don't want to talk to a stranger, who wouldn't get the quirkiness of the crew, nor someone who could be a traitor. They go and talk about things that can't be used against them, and if they really need help, they seem to seek out Nate to get advice."

Leaning back into his chair, Chris eyed his desk for a second then grinned slightly. "So, the meeting I have with Bakerson later should be loads of fun."

"It might be a good time to start pressing Bakerson. I hope that the desire to help people still resides in him somewhere. He is the best one to try and break and spill the information."

Nodding in agreement, the Captain sighed, "You've heard from our missing crew?"

"Yes, Vin and Josiah are working their way up to trusted minions. With their respected mentors. They haven't learned much more about the group. As Josiah puts it, they're still on probation with the group, and they're just doing grunt work. However, Vin thinks that his boss, Captain Greenson, is going to share more with him soon. Seems Greenson has taken a liking to Vin and thinks that Vin is ready for a larger role."

"That's good. Now, what about Buck?"

Ezra shifted in his seat, for once his poker bluffing skills failing him. "He is fine."

Frowning, Chris leaned forward, placing his elbows on this desk as he did so. He glared at the Security Chief. "You want to expand on that?"

"No?"

At a soft growl of Ezra coming from Chris, had the Security Chief feeling like a misbehaving five-year-old. "He doesn't have anything new. He said that he has a good idea of how the information is getting in and getting out and just needs to nail down a few more things."

"And? That couldn't be everything."

"That was all he said, but he sounds and looks tired and worn. I think he has lost some weight as well. He says everything is fine, but he has almost missed check in a couple of times. I think there is more going on than what he is saying."

"I would say that you are right. Since we aren't there, we can't get him to speak. What's worse is we can't really sic Vin or Josiah on him, since they aren't supposed to friendly with him. We have no way of cornering him and finding out what is really going on."

Ezra shook his head at the statement. "There has to be some way. Vin or Josiah when they see Buck, they'll figure out a way to get in touch with him."

Raising an eyebrow at that statement, Chris frown, "I hope you are right, but I can't help feeling that we are still missing part of the story. Next time you talk to Buck, see if you can get any information out of him about what is going on. I don't want to wind up with having to have him in med-bay for a month to recover from this."

"I have a feeling, you make this sound easier then it will. That is of course if I don't kill Commander Redson first."

Leaning back in his chair, Chris nodded. "True, but if you kill him, then I'm just going to turn this ship around and just kill the lot and see what happens."

"Honestly, I think at the end that would have been the easier option."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

777777

Entering Ten-Forward Commander Redson looked around the room, avoiding the glare from the bartender; he made his way to a table slightly apart from the others, which held his only friends on the ship. Settling down he looked at Luke, "I hate this crew. I can't wait till we get told to dump the old weight."

Parker nodded in agreement. "I have to agree, the ensign that I work with on the bridge is the Captain's pet. He can do no wrong, and the little snot keeps trying to do my job. He won't even give me a chance to finish what I'm supposed to be doing. Plus, he always wants to talk about idiotic things instead of doing his job."

Taking a sip of his drink, Bakerson frowned, he didn't like the talk, and as much as he was frustrated with the crew not talking to him, and those that do, weren't willing to tell him everything, he couldn't blame them. From what he learned, the three of them replaced very popular officers with the crew. "I don't know if we should act so rash, these crew members could just need to get used to our command style. The ones we replaced were not as stringent with the rules and regulations as we are."

Redson shook his head. "It shouldn't matter. They should adapt to our style. It's been three weeks. I think that should be enough time for anyone. The only crews I've had major problems with are the ensigns and non-coms. They seem to think that they can voice their opinion on everything. They even stop me in the halls, and try to talk."

Bakerson frowned, "Maybe they are just looking for advice from you?"

A snort then, "No, they make comments are a volunteer to help to explain how things should run on the ship. They are trying to tell me how to do my job. They need to be taken down a peg. Besides, they seem too able to dish out jokes and pranks; they should be able to take them as well."

Biting his lip at Redson's comments, Bakerson looked over at Parker, "You don't think that teaching these young crewmen a lesson is a little harsh?"

Parker shook his head. "They'll face worse on a mission. Besides, it might knock some sense into them. Make them actually be more cautious, rather than thinking they know better than experience officers."

Knowing that he had lost the debate, Bakerson sigh, maybe if he was lucky he could do some damage control so the young ensigns wouldn't get too hurt or Parker and Redson wouldn't get into too much trouble. "All right, what are we going to do?"

Redson smiled. "Well, I don't want to do anything too bad, but it looks like this crew likes to play pranks. So, we should as revenge…"

7777

As JD and two of his fellow ensigns walked towards Ten-Forward, one of JD's friends, not paying attention to where he was walking, and instead of trying to convince the other two that deep sea diving was fun, suddenly tripped.

The conversation abruptly stopped as the ensign regain his balance, and before anyone could say anything, there was an explosion, knocking the three men against the far wall of the hallway.

777

Chris looked up at Nathan and Ezra. "How's JD and the other two?"

Nathan sitting down across from Chris stifled a yawn. "They'll be okay. Ensign Foote has already been released, he just going to be sore for the next few days, and he has been ordered to put on light duties. Ensign Miller, received a minor concussion and a sprained wrist. I will let him go in the morning, and again light duty for the next few days. JD, on the other hand, broke his arm and received a couple of deep lacerations on his back and shoulder. He should be all right, but I took him off duty for a few days, to give the arm a chance to heal."

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Chris sighed. "We need to make sure that Buck doesn't learn about this, otherwise, he'll shoot us and Redson. Do you know for sure it was him, Ezra?"

"Yes, my men were able to find his prints and Parkers. Also, we have a video of Redson taking the explosive that was used from one of the armories on that floor. We have them both dead to rights. I talked to them; they claim it was just a prank that didn't go off right. They weren't trying to injure anyone, just to make sure that they would be ready to react if something happens on board the ship. A training exercise."

"A training exercise? What were they trying to do? See how many ensigns he can kill at once?"

Sharing a glance with Nathan, Ezra shrug. "I don't think his intent was to kill anyone. It was more as he was trying to teach them a lesson. One that didn't work out well. There isn't much we can do to him besides slapping him on his wrist right now."

Chris glared at the two men. "I know but this has to stop. I can't have my own crew worried that their commanders will attack them on the ship. We need to figure out some way of control these guys without them figuring out that they are being controlled."

Sharing a look with Nathan, Ezra grinned slightly. "I have a plan, and one that you might like."

Looking at the crafty Security Chief, Chris smiled. "Well, then I think you need to share. What is your plan?"

Ezra started to talk.

7777

Staring at Commander Redson, Chris resisted the urged he had to reach out and strangle the man. Through gritted teeth, he asks the man. "You thought this would be a good joke?"

"I felt the crew needed something to lighten its spirit and thought that some fun teasing would work."

"Your idea of a fun light-hearted joke ended with three ensigns in med-bay, and engineering has new repairs to do on the ship."

Swallowing hard, Redson suddenly seemed to realize how much trouble he was in. "It didn't work out the way I planned and in the future, I will think it out more fully."

"Yes, you will. Next time, I hope you figure out that explosive on ships is not a good idea. If you want to work with the ensigns on their combat readiness, you will do so in the holodeck. I do not need to have the CMO in here, asking why he is getting more work. Leave the training to Chief of Security. If you have suggestions run them through him."

Redson was silent for a few seconds, digestion what the Captain had told him. Finally, he responded. "Yes sir, is there anything else?"

"No, you're dismissed. Just remember we don't have the luxury of getting in new crewmembers if we need them. With three ensigns down, it increases the workload on everyone."

"Yes, sir."

With that Redson left Chris's ready room, rather surprised that he was still alive and had gotten out with such a light reprimand."

777

Half asleep, Buck was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. Bolting upright, he turns to look at the man. "What?"

Vin shook his head. "Nothing, just felt I should wake you up before the cleaning crew here toss you out."

Yawning, Buck stood up, gathering his padd that he had been using. "How did you find me? Aren't we supposed to stay away from each other so people don't get suspicions and to keep my bad influence away from you?"

"Had a day off, and spotted you. You learn anything?"

Shaking his head, Buck walks with Vin out of the eatery. "No, the whole thing so far looks squeaky clean."

"You sure? I thought reports were never squeaky clean."

Opening his mouth to say something, when it interrupted by several harsh coughs that broke out. After several long minutes coughing. Buck took a small breath and panting softly looked over at Vin. "You're right; they aren't which the problem is."

With the full light of a street lamp, Vin halted Buck to take a good look at him. "Have you been sleeping?"

Snorting softly, Buck sighed. "Some, now that you have me thinking they're too perfect. It is as if someone went through and sanitize them. When these come through, there should be questions, evidence missing. That is the whole point, for them to be assign and send to ships to check them out. These have everything check on them. Well, some of them do. Those I bet are the ones they are selling the information on."

Buck started to turn back to the Padd's he carried when Vin snatch it out of the Commander's hand. Turning to glare at the Vulcan, Buck growled softly. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from a long lecture from Nathan. When was the last time you slept? You look like you've been ridden and put away wet."

Smirking slightly, Buck shrugs his shoulders. "It's been a tough few weeks. Admiral Belton doesn't like me and has me doing the work of five people with fewer freedoms then prisoners. In addition, thanks to my cover I can't protest or go against them. Therefore, I'm dealing. Now give me the Padd back."

Vin shook his head. "No, you need to get some sleep. I'm going to walk you to your rundown apartment, and make sure you get some sleep."

"I don't need a babysitter. I can sleep on my own."

Shaking his head, Vin started again towards Buck's apartment, glad to hear the taller man following him. "I know you can. The question is if you are sleeping. Besides, we need to catch up and now that we have time and no one watching."

Knowing he wasn't going to win this, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to win an argument with the Vulcan, with how tired he was, he finally nodded. "Fine, if you feel this is important enough. But it is a waste of time."

Vin grin. "Sure. However, I'm not doing anything else. Besides, I want to see how bad your apartment truly is."

Glaring at the Vulcan, Buck couldn't help but bring up a small smile. "Worse than you think. Let's go."

777

Two days later, Vin got another chance for some free time to meet up with Josiah at a local café the two had found.

Opening the door to the café, and entering through the door, the Vulcan looked around trying to find the large man.

Spotting Josiah in a corner table, Vin shook his head, he should have known. Making his way to the table, he sat down and looked at the older man. "Starfleet medical isn't giving you enough crazies to look at?"

Looking up from his PADD, Josiah grinned at the Lieutenant, they aren't crazies, and working up new training for other psychologists and counselors to use to help people in deep space isn't boring. But right now, I'm just collecting more information for my own personal use."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Vin sighed. "You mean you're collecting more conspiracy theories aren't you?"

Well, yes, but only ones from the 21st century. I don't think that you wanted to meet to talk about my hobby did you?"

Vin shook his head. "No, it's' about Buck."

Frowning, Josiah looked at the young Vulcan. "What do you mean it's about Buck? Is he okay? Does he need some help?"

Shaking his head, Vin was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "He's not dying, but I don't know if you call it fine. I found him a few days ago, sound asleep in a small restaurant near his place. He was exhausted, and thinner. And he sounds like he is sick, or at least is starting to get something more than a cold."

"I don't like this. We can't check on him, and it sounds like he is killing himself for this assignment. I could try to drag him in for a session, but I don't think I would have any luck or help keeping our cover safe."

Vin let out a puff of air, "I know. I stayed with him for the night. To make sure he would eat and sleep. We spent a very long night faking sleep. He didn't sleep much more than an hour or two."

"There isn't much we can do. The best we could do is get this case over with as fast as possible. Hopefully before Buck's health gets worse."

Snorting slightly, Vin toyed with a napkin for a long second then shook his head. "You know what Buck's history with Admiral Belton?"

Taking the last sip of coffee, Josiah shook his head. "No, I think Chris has some idea but even he doesn't know everything. All files on it are seal up and classified beyond anything any of us can get into. Whatever is between those two is something that no one knows. We know that we won't drag it out of Buck, and we can't get it out of Admiral. We can get this case done as fast as we can and hopefully before anything bad happens."

Smirking a little at that, Vin spoke. "Well, I think it might be moving a little bit. After class today, Captain Greenson said that it was time that I meet the people that run this whole thing. He gave me a meeting place; it is one of the out of the way beaches. I hope that I'll learn more about what they are doing. Buck figure a little bit about it. It seems that the missions request reports, the ones that they are selling, are going through too neat and clean. All the T's and I's dotted. All the questions that are usually in the reports are answered. Some a little too well. Buck said he was going to check into it."

"That's good. I can see what I can find on my end. We'll get this done, and we'll learn what happened between the two of them. Even if we have to tie Buck up to tell us."

"I have a feeling that taking these men down will be the easier of the two."

777

Vin crinkles his nose at the smell of rotting fish and brackish water wafted around him. Closing his eyes for a second, as he pushed the smell away from him, he opened his eyes and scanned the beach in front of him.

Finally, the man that Vin had been waiting for his boss, a Captain Lope Greenson showed up at the deserted beach. "Why did you want to meet way out here?"

Lope grinned, "I wanted to talk to you. My boss is impressed with what you have done to help our cause. Your suggestions on how we could recruit more people to the cause have been great. You have helped us even refine the people we invite into our small group. I've been asked to see if you would like more of a role in our little organization."

Vin was silent for a long moment, finally, he looked at the Captain. "I would be more involved? What would I be doing?"

The Captain grinned. "You will meet more of the players, and we may use your skills that you have. Before I say more, I need to know more about how far you are willing to go for us. If needed would you be willing to kill?"

Blinking at the Captain, Vin moved away and stared out at the water for several minutes. He didn't know what to say. He knew he needed to say yes for the plan, but he had a bad feeling about it. With a deep sigh, Vin turned and looked over at Greenson. "Yes, I would kill for the right reason."

Greenson frowned, what would be the right reason?"

"If it forwards the cause. However, I would decide if I would do the deed. As I believe in the cause, I'm not going to let anyone make me do anything I don't want. I'm not going to be controlled like I was on the ship."

Greenson nodded. "That is fine, besides, the person that you need to kill isn't that high on the food chain. But we will need him dead to take the blame of the person that will die."

"Who will I be killing then?"

"Ah... Not yet, you'll learn in due time. Now, that you said yes, I want you to meet the leaders we are following. They want to make sure that I have made the right choice. There is a party for a couple of ambassadors, you going to come and meet them there."

Vin frowned, "At the party? Isn't that a little public?"

The Captain grinned. "It is the best place to meet, no one will expect us to meet there, and it will be near impossible for anyone to overhear us. Now meet me in front of Starfleet headquarters in your dress uniform tomorrow night. "

Nodding, the Vulcan half-grinned at the Captain. "Yes sir, I'll be there."

Greenson grinned. "Good, you won't regret this."

Watching the Captain leave, Vin muttered out. "I hope you are right."

777777

Sensing someone sitting down next to him, Chris turned and glared at Ezra. "What?"

"You are missing the anniversary celebration that is going on."

Staring at the drink in front of him, Chris sighed. "Don't feel like celebrating the anniversary of the ship being commissioned. Especially when half of my bridge crew isn't here."

"They will be all right, and I bet that they're just as worried about us we are about them."

Pushing his glass away, Chris shook his head. "We know that the crew minus the new ones are trustworthy, they don't even know if fifteen people they work with are trustworthy."

Staring at his crew, Chris shook his head. "I don' like it any better than you, but Travis doesn't have anyone else he can use. We're the only ship that can do it and is close enough. No one but us in this room will know what is going on or why some of you were transferred to Starfleet headquarters."

Ezra shook his head. "This is a bad plan. Separating our crew isn't a good plan, there had to be a better way to make it believable that they would be reassigned for a while then this idiotic plan."

Snorting softly, Chris turned back to his drink. "You are preaching to the choir. You've heard from any of them?"

"Yes, they are all still alive, though Vin has impressed his handler, and has been made an offer of meeting the leaders of the rebellion. They have a job they want Vin to do. Which is going to lead him getting more information about this group."

Taking a sip of his drink, the Captain nodded. "Good, I want this to end soon."

Nodding in agreement, Ezra looked at the festivities that were happening and frowned. "Where are our three troublemakers?"

"They got stuck on duty. For some reason, they didn't want to join in on the festivities."

Smirking slightly, Ezra shook his head. "You mean they were scared that the group here would accidentally wren them from limb to limb."

"The crew still haven't forgiven them?"

Ezra sighed, "No, and I don't think they plan to anytime soon."

Nodding in understanding, Chris took a chance to see how the party was going. "Seems that he is a little tame for a normal party for the ship. No one seems to be really drinking, dancing or having fun."

Taking a closer look at the people in Ten-Forward, Ezra had to agree. "I think the problem, is with these parties, Buck is usually around, making sure that people are drinking, eating, dancing and having fun. There are usually games and other things. Without him, here running the thing, people don't know what to do. Also, having their Captain secluded in a corner table glaring at everyone hasn't helped the party mood."

"I don't blame them. It hasn't been the same since those three are gone. We need to get this finished and finished soon. Or I think that the crew might tie up are impostors and fly the ship back to earth."

Nodding in agreement. Ezra took one more look around at the party and sighed. "I think I'm going to head up to the bridge and make sure that JD hasn't killed anyone yet. At least let him leave and enjoy the party before it dies down."

Nodding, Chris sighed, "I'll stay here for a little longer than head to my quarters, try to make sure that the three idiots don't blow up the ship."

Grinning, Ezra stood and took his leave. "I'll do my best, but no guarantees."

7777

Josiah yawned, it was only 10:00 in the morning and if felt like he had been staring at files for years before he could accidentally erase the files. His boss Dr. Stagton, knocked on his office door. Looking up, he frowned. "Something is wrong?"

"No, just wanted to see how you were handling all of this and to ask a favor."

"A favor?"

Charles grinned slightly, "Yes it is a favor. Nothing that would go against your oath yet. I just need you to look at an officer's file and analyze it. Then just tell me what you think about the person. I don't want to tell you any more. The person's name and any identifying information are removed. I want to make sure that you don't have any opinion about the man besides what you see in the file."

Frowning slightly, Josiah finally nodded. "All right, but why all the secrets on this one?"

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to make sure that if it comes back to us later, we can honestly state that you came by what you diagnose honestly with no perceived notion about the person you studied."

Not liking where this whole conversation was going, Josiah shifted in his chair. "Do you have the file I need to look at?"

Dr. Stagton grinned. "It's right here on this Padd, don't share it with anyone. I would like your opinion by tomorrow afternoon."

"That doesn't give me a lot of time to look all this over and figure out an opinion on it."

"I know, but we don't have that much time, and I need to get that done ASAP. If you don't think you can do it…"

Glaring at Charles, Josiah shook his head. "I can do it. I just wanted to make sure that I understood how urgently that you needed this."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Have a good night."

Josiah watched as the door shut. For a few minutes, he waited to make sure that Dr. Stagton was gone for good. With a sigh, he settled back into his chair and turned onto the Padd. Opening up the file, Josiah started to read.

Before he even finished the first paragraph, he threw the Padd down on his desk and cursed. "He knew that file. He wrote some of it. What did Stagton and his like, want with Buck's psych records and what did they want him to find?

Looking at the time of day, Josiah took a deep breath, he needed to get with Buck and Vin tonight, discuss what he had been asked to do and see if any of them has an idea. Vin, he could get a hold of easy enough, but Buck would be another kettle of fish.

Shaking his head, he let out a deep breath; he would talk to Vin first and see if he had an idea for getting Buck to meet with them tonight. He had a feeling that things would be moving faster soon and that they better all get on the same page before events get beyond them.

With that, he grabbed the Padd with Buck's psyche file and headed out of his office. He didn't want any ears to overhear him when he called Vin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

7777777

The pouring rain, outline the three men that were huddled together. Buck stared at Josiah and Vin. "Why are we meeting in some middle of nowhere, in the pouring rain?"

Josiah took a hand and wiped the water off his face. "Because we needed to meet where no one would see us. In the middle of a rainstorm on the beach at night seemed perfect. No one would think anyone would be out here or watch us. This couldn't wait, things are getting out of hand and they are now starting to move faster. Buck, is there a reason you could think of why I was asked to do a psyche profile on you today? I was given your file today."

Buck frowned, "You've looked at my file before."

"This time though, the file wasn't edited. No missing gaps or anything. How would they get their hands on it? What are they looking from me on this?"

Before Buck could say anything, Vin spoke up. "I think it has something to do with what they want me to do. I was asked if I would kill someone today. Kill someone to save someone else to forward the cause. Someone that they need to take a fall."

For a second the group looked at each other, as the puzzle pieces fell into place for each of them. Buck was the first to answer. "So they want me dead, and in such a way that forwards the cause. They want me to be what?"

Josiah sighed, "They want to use you to be a fall guy. Someone to take the blame for something, and then they will use to forward their plan. Vin will be seen as a hero, you as a man that has been abused by the system and branded traitor."

Stifling a cough, Buck shook his head. "No one would believe that."

Eying Buck for a second, Vin frowned. Before he could say anything, Josiah spoke up. "You forget. They just see the Buck that we created for them. They think they can use you. We worked on their beliefs of you. A drunken man who rode other peoples shirttails to where you are now. They don't see you for you."

Buck was silent for a long second, staring out at the darkness and rain. With a shake of his head, he wiped some of the water from his face. "So, what do you want to do? I know how they are passing the information and can track it now. But that isn't really proof and Belton will have someone being a fall guy and walk off without a trace on him."

Vin frowned. "How can you be so sure? He runs the whole thing; he would get caught in the backlash."

Grinning, slightly, Buck shook his head. "Oh, Belton may be a rat and a traitor but he knows how to avoid any scandal. How do you think he became an admiral? We need him to betray himself.

Vin shook his head. "No, I know what you are thinking but it is too dangerous."

Josiah realizing what Vin was talking about, spoke up as well. "I agree with Vin this is too dangerous. We can make sure the charges stick another way."

Shaking his head, Buck stifled another cough and tried to hide it by clearing his throat. "Belton won't talk and if he does he'll have everything set for his underlings to take the fall. However, if he has me he won't help but boast. He'll spill everything just to make sure that I know how screwed I am."

Josiah shook his head. "And how are we supposed to overhear it? We won't even know where he takes you."

"You don't think Ezra has trackers on us? You follow it and will be able to overhear everything, that done. They won't kill me. They need Vin to do that."

Growling softly, the Vulcan shook his head. "I'm not killing you."

"Course not. We'll figure something out. We need to get the Maverick here. To pull off what we need to, we need their help."

Josiah frowned. "I still don't like this. Too many things can go wrong."

Buck grinned slightly, "It'll work out fine. Josiah, make sure, the report you give about me tomorrow, fits what they want. They need to see me as a disillusion drunk who has had enough of being pushed around."

Josiah opened his mouth to protest when Buck shook his head. ""I know what you want to say, but we need to get Belton to talk. And he loves to gloat." Turning to Vin, Buck stared at the young Vulcan for a moment. "Vin, I need you to do what they want you to. I need you to make it look like you shoot me dead." Seeing the protest forming in Vin's eyes. Buck quickly continued. "Talk to Chris he should know how to make it look. We've done the trick before. It will make them talk and we need to catch them in the act."

Vin and Josiah shared a look, knowing that they wouldn't be able to convince Buck of something different, and knowing in their heads that the plan that Buck had related was the only way. Taking in a deep breath, Josiah tried to lighten the mood that had descended on the small wet group. "When will we three meet again?"

Frowning for a second, Buck shook his head spraying water everywhere, "Macbeth? Really Josiah?"

Grinning slightly, Josiah shrugged, "Just seem appropriate for tonight, with all the rain."

Vin nodded in agreement. "Not only rain but freezing rain. I thought it was supposed to be warmer and drier here during summer."

Stifling a sneeze, Buck nodded. "It is usually, at least it isn't snow."

Eying the Risen, Vin frowned. "You sure you are okay Bucklin? Not coming down with anything."

Straightening up, the man in question shook his head. "I'm fine, just haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Or food?"

Glaring at the Vulcan, Buck sighed. "I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about my health. I've been eating fine. Josiah, I don't think we'll get a chance to meet again before this is over. We'll be lucky enough to stall long enough for the Maverick to get here."

Josiah frowned, sharing a look with Vin. "We'll need to talk again. Just to make sure we have everything set up right."

A very soft smile crossed Buck's face. "You and Vin will need to meet with Chris. I"ll have my communicator hidden on me so you can hear what is going on. Keep a channel for it open for it. However, whatever you hear you can't react to it. They won't kill me. At least not until they have no more use for me."

"I don't like this. You won't have backup. What if they get carried away?"

"Vin, you worry too much. Besides, if I died Chris would drag me back to teach me a lesson. Now, let's get out of this rain. Get the others here, if they don't arrive in time, let Travis know, he'll know what to do hopefully."

Not liking the plan, but seeing no alternative, the other two men finally nodded. "All right, we'll play it your way Commander. But you better stay safe."

Grinning, Buck nodded to Vin. "Aye, Aye, Lieutenant. Now, you had better leave first, then Josiah. Don't want anyone to see us together."

With a nod goodbye to everyone, he slipped away into the cold raining night. The two other men watched him disappeared. After several minutes, Josiah started to turn away when Buck's hand landed on his arm. "Josiah?"

Looking at the younger man, Josiah frowned. "What?"

"The file they gave you. It shows all the missions right?'

Josiah nodded. "Yes. Why I know most of them."

"Yes, most of them, when you get to the mission with Admiral Belton, you might want to make sure that there isn't anything breakable near you."

"That doesn't sound good."

Grinning Buck shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see when you read it. Just remember that I am fine. I lived through it. Now, you should get going."

For a second, Josiah paused and almost didn't move, but finally with a deep sigh, he nodded. "It's that bad?"

"You'll find out. Now go, I want to get out of the rain."

Sharing one last look with Josiah, Buck watched as the older man walked out into the storm heading away from the meeting spot. For several minutes, he just stood there staring at the darkness and the rain. Not wanting to move back into the role that he had to go play. He couldn't help shake off the feeling that this wouldn't work out as smoothly as they wanted, and that he was lucky, that Josiah hadn't read the part in his file with Admiral Belton, otherwise, Buck had a feeling Josiah wouldn't have agreed to this.

As shivers started to rack his body, Buck broke away from his thoughts. Shaking his head to clear it, he didn't have time to worry about what if's. Either way, the undercover assignment would be over with soon. With that, Buck took a step out into the storm and headed back to his dark apartment.

7777

The loud beeping of his computer dragged Ezra awake from the first solid night sleep, he was having in months. Groaning softly, he pried open an eye and glared at the computer. Why Vin couldn't realize that the middle of the night, wasn't a good time to update him on the progress of what was happening at Starfleet headquarters.

With a slight groan, he dragged himself out of bed and cleared his voice. "Computer, open communications."

"Hey Ez!"

"Mr. Tanner. Is there a reason why you insist on calling me in the middle of the night, disturbing my first good night of sleep in a month?"

Vin shifted on the screen slightly. "Did that to you again did I? Sorry, but this couldn't wait. We need you to get Chris to head to earth. Things are coming to ahead here and we need you for backup."

"Thought, we were taking things slow? What happened?"

For a long second Ezra didn't think he would receive an answer then the Vulcan shifted slightly finally speaking. "Things have sped up some and we need you here for some backup."

Frowning, Ezra eyed the young Vulcan. "What aren't you sharing?"

Vin frowned, "Can you get Chris? I really only want to have to do this once."

"Yes, I can get him, but I would like to know what is so important and crucial that you felt you needed to call this late."

Rolling his eyes, Vin huffed. "Just get Chris. In addition, if you need to know why. Buck said I had to ask Chris how to kill him."

77777

Staring at Vin, Chris rubs a hand through his hair. He really wished he was there and not stuck on the ship away from earth. "What did Buck say exactly?"

The young Vulcan sighed. "He said that you've done the trick before and would know how to make it look like I killed him."

Ezra looked over at the Captain. "You've done this before?"

Chris sighed. "Once, we had to do it, and it almost didn't work."

Ezra and Vin shared a look and the Security Chief cleared his throat. "I take that it didn't work out how you had it planned?"

"Yes, we had it worked out, but the people wanted reassurance that Buck was dead. They had me shoot him again. I was lucky they didn't ask a third time, and we were lucky that the second time just knocked him out for a little longer. "

Vin frowned. "How much is a little longer?"

Chris ran a hand over his face and sighed. Looking at the two men, the Captain shrugged his shoulders. Instead of a day, he was out for a week. Now, that you know that, why do you need to know?"

The Vulcan was quiet for a minute as he tried to figure out how he wanted to impart the information. With a deep breath, Vin started to talk. "They want me to kill someone, Buck, for them to further the cause. They have Josiah looking at Buck's file. Coming up with a psyche profile that would fit for someone killing someone."

Taking a deep breath, Chris let it go and spoke carefully. "What aren't you telling us?"

Looking away from the screen, Vin really wanted to disconnect the call at this point. Taking a steadying breath, he added the last bit. "Buck feels that the best way to get the rest of the information on Belton is to let Belton kidnap him and let the Admiral have a talk with him."

Before Ezra could say anything, Chris growled out. "What? Belton will kill Buck first. Why does he think this is a good idea?"

Vin sighed. "Buck said it was the only way. Buck said that Belton would do it anyway, and this way we know it will happen we can bug Buck and when Belton brags about his plans we will get a recording of it and could use it."

Chris let out another growl. "I'm going to kill him."

Ezra shook his head. "Which one?"

77777

Ezra stared at the report in front of him, not really seeing it. The conversation that he had with Vin and Chris early in the day kept running through his mind. The whole undercover to catch the bad person was getting more and more complicated. So, much could go wrong with the tentative plan and suggestions that they had hashed out, it was crazy.

Focused on his report and the conversation, he didn't hear JD come up to his table until JD called out his name. "Ezra?"

Looking up from the report he was reading, the Security Chief looked up at JD who sat down across from him. Looking at the younger man, he spotted the leather bracelet that JD was fiddling with, frowning at the sight, Ezra sighed when it dawned on him what it was. "Don't let Redson see that he'll take it away and destroy it. I'm sure Buck would not appreciate that gone."

"I know, Buck told me to take care of it while he's gone."

Ezra grinned softly, "He trusts you enough to take care of one of the few possessions he treasures. I'm sure you will take care of it.

JD rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried about that, it's just, you and Chris are hiding something. Something about what is going on Buck, Vin and Josiah and it isn't something good."

Looking at the young ensign, the Chief of Security shook his head. "JD…"

The young man held up his hand. "No, don't JD me. There is something up. I don't know what you two are hiding from Nate and me. But we deserve the right to know."

For a long moment, Ezra didn't say anything. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, you are right. You both should know what is going on. We'll need yours and Nathan's help with what is coming. Come to my quarters tonight at 10:00 o'clock. We will talk then. "

Grinning slightly, JD nodded. "Good, I'll tell Nathan. He thought the best way was to knock you two out to get you to talk."

Rolling his eyes, Ezra sighed. "Good. Then go, and I'll see ya tonight."

7777

Hearing the chime for his ready room door, Chris glanced up at it and frowned. "Come!"

As the person entered, Chris blanked his screen, and frowned at the person. "Counselor Bakerson, what do I owe for this pleasure?"

Bakerson took a seat across from Chris and didn't say anything for a second. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke up. "I hadn't had a moment to speak with you. I am the Counselor on this ship and not one of your crew wishes to talk to me. I came here to ask for your help in getting your crew to talk to me. I feel if they know that you are talking to me, then they will come and confide in me. We have had similar things happen to us. If we don't talk about it can destroy us."

Chris took a deep breath, the urge to shoot the man in front of him was strong. "I don't talk about it. You don't know me, and if my crew doesn't want to talk to you. I can't make them. "

"They follow your example Captain, with all the changes that happened I would think that they would need to talk."

"I was told that you knew your job. If you can't make my crew talk to you, then I don't know what you want me to do. I do not have time to babysit you and the crew. That is your job."

Studying the Captain, Bakerson felt he was missing something big. Something that was so obvious that he should know what it was. Taking a deep breath, Bakerson started to open his mouth when Chris spoke. "I am busy unless you have something else?"

Bakerson shook his head, he needed to figure out what he was missing. He couldn't help feeling as he left the Captain ready-room that he made a mistake and that mistake would come back and hurt him.

7777

In the lights of Nathan's office in sickbay, the four men settled down around Nathan's desk. Ezra eyed the three other men and shook his head. "Not to ruin the drama and intrigue we have going, but this is our own ship. We really shouldn't have to have secret meetings in the middle of the night."

Captain snorted. "Sickbay is the most secure place; no one can walk in here without Nate knowing."

Nathan eyed Chris and Ezra, "You two want to share with JD and me what is going on with Vin, Josiah, and Buck? What type of trouble have they gotten into and does this mean I can hypo those three into unconsciousness?"

"No, at least not Luke Bakerson, he came to my office earlier and confessed everything. We'll need him when we wrap this up."

"Good, I can knock the other two out. I've had more people coming in here trying to get out of bridge duty then I want to count. You still didn't say anything about our missing members."

JD grinned. "I'm surprised that we had anyone up there. Between the two of them, people have been trying to trade shifts." Turning serious, the young ensign asked the question that had been on his mind. "How are they? We haven't heard anything."

"Yes, Captain, please tell Nathan and JD about our three undercover crewmembers."

Glaring at Ezra, Chris turned to look at JD and Nate. "Vin and Josiah are fine. The Admiral has accepted them as part of his group. They've integrated themselves in and are trusted and up and comers in the group. Buck has been able to use his position to figure out how they are getting the information to sell on the black market and how they can hide it."

"So, what exactly hasn't gone to plan and who is hurt or who is going to be hurt?"

"No one is hurt yet, Nathan."

Nathan grimaced. "I heard a yet in there. Who is going to get hurt?"

Ezra sighed. He hadn't wanted to bring that up, but he knew Nathan or JD would figure it out sooner or later. Taking a quick look at Chris, Ezra spoke. "Buck is going to putting himself in the lion den, and letting Admiral - Michael Belton use him as bait."

"What do you mean use him as bait?"

Looking over at a worried and angry JD, the Captain cleared his throat. "JD, he knows what he is getting into. We'll be listening to the whole thing and if it goes too far or Buck calls for it, we'll beam him out."

Looking at both Chris and Ezra were insane, JD pleaded with them to understand. "He won't ask to be beamed out. Doesn't matter what they do to him. If he thinks he needs to do it, he'll do it."

Running a hand over his face, Chris tried to calm down JD. "I know. That's why we'll keep an eye on it. We will pull him if we feel it is going too far or the first hint of pain. Now, we need to work out how we can keep an eye on them all, and make sure that they don't get hurt. Also, what we are going to do about our visiting crew."

With that, the group got down to planning.

7777

Redson looked up from the command chair, as Chris entered the bridge. Raising off the chair, he looked at the Captain, Commander asks the question he had. "Why are we heading back to earth?"

"We've been asked to go back to Earth for an upgrade on the ship. We won't be long. Besides, Travis wanted to have a talk with us. Something about some of the reports he is getting."

Redson nodded. "Thank you, sir, will there be shore leave or do you wish us to run drills while we in space dock?"

"We'll see when we get there. Depends how long we end up being there. I'm hoping that it won't long. I hate having the meetings with the Admirals; they always want to change how I run the ship."

Redson nodded in agreement, while poorly hiding his true thoughts about Captains acts like kings on their ships. "Anything else you need? Sir?"

Chris shook his head. "No, if you have the bridge, I have some reports that I need to finish."

Redson nodded, "Yes sir."

Watching Chris leave, to go into his ready-room, Redson shared a glance with Lieutenant Parks, this would be great. They needed to get back to earth. Now they won't have to figure out how to get the ship to turn around.

Settling down in the Captain's chair, Redson let a small smile grace his face. He couldn't wait for his shift to finish, as he knew he needed to let Captain Greenson know about the ship returning to earth, and if there was anything that they should do once the ship arrives.

Rubbing his hand down the armrests, Redson smiled. "Soon, this whole ship would be his and he would run it right. He promised that.

777

In his quarters, Redson moved over to one of the crates that he had beamed up with him. Opening it, he removed some of the old clothing and shoes. Pulling out the item he was after, he moved over to his desk.

He stared at the item for a long second; he couldn't believe that it was finally time to use it. Hitting the small red button, Redson started to talk. "Sir, we are headed back to earth. We should be there in another 48 hours. What would you like us to do? The Captain is finally loosening the grip on his kingdom some. I should be able to sabotage the engines and tractor beam as you warned me to. We will be in position for you. We will just need the word."

Hitting the red button again, he couldn't help but grin. Soon, the Captain would learn that his kingdom would fall, and under the guidance of the Admiral, Starfleet will once again be seen as the tough military organization that it should be.

Shutting off the long distance communicator, he once again hides it in his box of items that he had yet to unpack. It wouldn't do for anyone to find it and learn of their plan.

Once that was done, he got ready for bed. As he settled down to sleep, the thought couldn't help go through his mind. Soon, this ship would be his. His to rule and those that thought they were safe, would learn what it was like to work under a true officer.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

7777

Buck stifled a yawn; he was tired of this undercover assignment. He just wanted it to end. They had all the answers they were going to get. They were just waiting for the Vice Admiral next move. The waiting for something to happen was making him twitchy. He just wished the Maverick would get to Earth faster. He hated waiting.

Stopping, just short of his apartment, Buck looked around the area. He had a feeling that he was being watched, but every time he turned and tried to confirm this feeling, he found nothing. Shaking his head, he put it down to exhaustion and being overworked. Taking one more look around at the empty streets, he started to walk towards his apartment.

When he reached the door of his apartment building. He paused as he looked around the area once again. He couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck at attention. Closing his eyes for a moment, he rolled his shoulders forward. Trying to loosen the tension there.

Sighing when that didn't dissipate the tension, he reached out to open the door. Never feeling the hypospray that injected something in him.

His last thoughts before he lost consciousness was that he was going to be in so much trouble with Chris and where was the team that was supposed to be watching his back.

7777

Buck groaned, he tried to shift his body and bring his hands up to rub his eyes, which was when he found that he tied up so tight his hands had gone numb and he couldn't move without fear of straining something. Forgoing trying to move, he blinked his eyes, hoping to be able to focus through the pain of his head.

After several minutes, he was able to focus his eyes on the room he was in or at least of what he could see in the dim light, which wasn't all that much. The dingy wooden walls and the pile of dust and rubble on the floor, as well of the rusted out shelves and chains. The smell of rancid oil and mildew added to the roll of his unsettled stomach. Swallowing back the hot rush of bile that seemed to fill his mouth, Buck closed his eyes and willed himself not to throw up. Reminding himself that he wouldn't have anything in his stomach to throw up.

Once he had his stomach as settled as it was going to be. He opened his eyes and searched the area for anything that he could use to cut the ropes that bound him. Growling softly when he didn't see anything that he could get to cut the ropes, he settled back in a comfortable position as he could.

Twisting the ropes that had his hands tied, he tried to loosen them some. Just enough for him get some give so he can slip one wrist free. Ignoring the sensation of blood that dripped onto his hands from his torn wrist. Just as he thought he had gotten some slack in the rope, the lone rusty door opened at the end of the room. Stopping his work on the rope, he hit the heel of his boot against the floor to active the communicator was hidden there. He looked at the men who came in and grinned. "You didn't like my last report?"

Admiral Belton shared a glance with Vice-admiral Pruka, The two men moved closer to their bound prisoner. Sneering Belton looked at the younger man. "You still don't have a clue do you?"

Looking between the two men, Buck shrugged his shoulders, just about the only thing he could move without feeling pain. "About what? I mean I followed the rules and really, it was only one tiny mistake on form 568-A-89-zzz. It got fixed."

Belton shook his head at the clueless of the man in front of him. "You don't know? You are worthless of an officer. You really have no clue with what is going on?"

Buck quirk his head and plaster the most innocent look he could create on his face. "Don't know what? I haven't been doing anything besides looking at reports until my eyes bleed."

Pruka looked over at Belton. "I told you he was an idiot. Why you are wasting time with this I don't comprehend. We should just drug him up, and get him ready for his part."

Not like what he was hearing, Buck spoke up. "What part is this?"

Belton grinned. "We need someone to take a fall for us. We need someone to die from being a traitor. And you get to be that person."

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

"Who said anything about you having a choice? We have plenty of access to drugs to make you do what we want. Of course, before we send you off to be our scapegoat, and we need to make sure that you really are the idiot that you seem."

Glaring at the Admiral, Buck hissed out, "What do you mean? Scapegoat for what?"

The Admiral grinned, "You might as well tell him. We still need to make it look like he lost a fight with a bear."

Purka grinned. "We are going to use you as a traitor, one who shoots an Admiral for what he did to you. Plus everyone knows about Risen's and how they are."

Buck looked at the two men and chuckled. "Seriously? You're going to use me to do that? How do you think you're going to make anyone believe that. As you said, I'm a washed-up drunk."

Belton grinned. "Oh, don't worry about that. It was easy enough to lay a pile of evidence that would make anyone believe you would do it. Larabee's reputation precedes him. He is thought to be a bastard for anyone who goes against his orders. I have people in a position to give witness that Larabee abuses his second in command. The man's temper as well. He put you in the hospital once, didn't he? Even shot you. Why anyone could understand that you went crazy after all the abuse."

Rolling his eyes, the tied up man looked at the two Starfleet officers. "You want to try again on this. I mean, if I would be killing anyone it would be Captain Larabee. Not an Admiral."

"Not to worry, we already have left the groundwork to make it believable that you would do it. We have set clues in your files, and nice psyche report that warns of your metal unstably and even your dreams of revenge."

Looking at the Admiral in shock, Buck really couldn't believe what the man had said. "You did that for little old me? How are you going to make me take the shot?"

Purka looked at his boss when he got the nod, he grinned. "We have a nice drug cocktail that would make you easy to manipulate into the position that we need you in. The drug will be metabolized before they can do a drug test. It is a perfect way to get rid of people we hate in one fell swoop."

"So, are you going to keep me tied up like this until you are going to throw me to the wolves?"

At this Belton grinned. "No, I remember what happened at that planet, and honesty, I feel I should remind you, I need to make sure you are beaten down enough for those drugs to really take."

Eyes widening, Buck shook his head. "There isn't any way I can talk you out of that can I?"

Sharing a glance with Purka, Belton shook his head. "No, there isn't anyway. I need to release some tension."

Buck so didn't like the sound of this.

77777

Ezra glared at the computer in front of him. All he wanted to do, was to beam Buck up from where he was being held. The first part of the conversation hadn't been hard to listen to. But now all he wanted to do was to stop what was going on to his friend now.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and let it go. He needed to keep his calm. They needed to make sure that they get these men and they weren't going to kill Buck yet. At least he hoped.

With his emotions under some sort of control, Ezra turned his focus back to the transmission. Before he could wrap his mind around what he was hearing, the buzzer to alert him that someone was outside the door rang.

Growling, Ezra got up from his chair, and over to the door. Opening it, he frowned on who he saw on the other side. "Captain?"

"Ezra, you want to go get some sleep. I can take over for you."

Shifting slightly, Ezra shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't need to get some sleep. Besides you need to on your toes being Captain and all."

Glaring at as Security Chief, Chris stifled the urge to barge his way into the room. "Ezra, you need to take a break. There are other people who could listen."

Ezra shook his head. "I am fine, and no one else needs to listen in on this."

"You don't have to listen to it by yourself.

Looking at the Captain, Ezra could just image what Chris would do if he heard what was happening to Buck and being said to him live. "No Chris, you don't."

Glaring at the Chief of Security, Chris growled out softly. "Let me listen."

Ezra shook his head. "Chris for once, listen to me. I'm being honest. You don't want to listen. Any information that I get you'll hear."

That isn't good enough. What are they doing to Buck?"

Raising a hand, Ezra ran it through his hair, he wasn't sure what he could say to make sure that Chris wouldn't sit and listen to the transmission from Buck. "Nothing that we didn't know they would do. "he'll be okay. There isn't a reason for you to listen to it in the raw."

"You shouldn't have to listen to it either."

Nodding in the truth to that statement. Ezra sighed. "Only one of us need the nightmares from this. You need to stay focus on what is going on overall and with Redson on this ship. He wants this ship. He will take you down to get it."

Looking at Ezra, Chris wanted to protest but he knew what Ezra was saying was true. With a last longing look at the room, the Captain nodded. "All right, but I will listen to that when this is all over."

"When this is over, and they are put away, you can. I would like to know what happened between Buck and Belton the first time they meant."

"Ezra, if you can get Buck to tell you. Be my guess. I don't think he'll talk about it."

Before Ezra could reply to that, Chris nodded to him and headed away from the room. Watching the Captain go, the Security Chief, took one more deep breath. Letting it go he headed back into the room, and to listen to what was happening with Buck. Swearing, if he ever meant the Belton or Purka they would suffer for what they were doing to Buck."

7777777

Resisting the urge to pace back and forth in the small restaurant, Vin wished that Josiah would hurry up and show. He was supposed to have meant Buck earlier that morning to check in, and the man never showed. Vin then headed to the rundown apartment Buck was using, and when his knocks hadn't been answered, he had busted into the apartment. At the time he was worried that Buck was injured or too sick to answer the door. When he got into the room and found no one, he knew for certain, that the move to kidnap Buck had happened.

Hearing the door to the restaurant ding, as someone entered, Vin almost leaped out of his seat when he saw that is was Josiah. Keeping himself from blurting out what he had found this morning, he waited until the waitress left them alone. Before Josiah could even ask what was so important, Vin hissed out. "Buck is gone."

For a second, Josiah just stared at Vin, not quite understanding what the Vulcan in front of him. Then it dawned on him. "I thought they were going to wait. At least another day."

Vin nodded in agreement. "I did too. But, it looks like they took him early. I wonder if they found out about what he found in those reports, and wanted to make sure he didn't talk to anyone before they set him up."

"Yes, they've already had me do a psyche report on him. They wanted me to make sure that he would be sufficiently desperate enough to shoot someone."

Vin stared at Josiah, "Did you find out about Belton and Buck's first meet and greet?"

Shaking his head, Josiah sighed. "No that part of the record was curiously blanked. I have a feeling that part of the file was deleted."

"I really wish we knew what happened between the two of them. We know it ended badly, with Buck in sickbay, but there has to be something more."

Josiah shook his head, "Yes, I agree with that. There has to be a reason why Belton is after Buck so much. But other than Buck telling us or Belton speaking with us."

Taking a sip of the coffee that was in front of him, Vin nodded in agreement. "Have to agree with you there. How long do you think it'll take them to get in contact with us about setting up the shot?"

"Not long. Once Belton has fun with Buck, he will want to get going. Besides, the only place his plan will work is the Starfleet Ball."

Vin winced slightly. "The one with all of the ambassadors and admirals show up at? The one that Chris has to threaten us all to go to, except for Buck? Why is that by the way?"

Grinning at the question, the older man shook his head. "You should have figured that one out. You've been to get together like that before. Buck has been sent to those for years because he knows how to talk to all the ambassadors and admirals. Part of that is him, and part of that is his upbringing on Risa. Chris knows this, and as much as the Captain does hate them, but he doesn't want to use Buck like that. So, he rotates who goes, and only lets Buck go to the ones he wants to."

Nodding in understanding, Vin was about to say something when he heard the chime of the door of the restaurant go off. Gesturing to the door, the Vulcan hiss out, "We have company."

Looking up, Josiah nodded towards Greenson. "Captain, what do we owe this pleasure?

Greenson looked at the two men. "I'm glad to find you both here. I have some information about the item we were planning for two days hence. There is a meeting tonight. We are going to go over the plans and set up. We're all going to be meeting in at Admiral house for dinner. We'll go over the plans and what we need to be done. It will be the only time we meet, we except both of you there at 19:00. Don't be late."

Both Vin and Josiah nodded and answered: "Yes Sir!"

Greenson grinned at the two men. "I will see you there. Enjoy your lunch."

With that, the Captain left. The two men shared a looked. Josiah grinned, "Well, looks like we will have our answers later tonight."

Vin nodded in agreement, "I just hope that the answers we get are ones we can deal with. "

777

7777

Ezra rubbed his eyes. He needed to get out of the small conference room he had been sitting in all day. Belton and Purka had finally left Buck alone. Ezra really wished that the communication device Buck had was two way, but they couldn't take the chance that they would say anything and blow the fact that they were listening.

Once the two men had left, Buck had murmur out he was fine, but that he was going to take a nap and nothing else. The urge to beam Nate down to check on the man was overwhelming but as dim as Purka and Belton were, they would notice if Buck was healed or in better shape as when they left.

As he was debating if he should get something to eat, or try to take a nap, the buzzer for the room went off again. Groaning, Ezra levered himself up from his chair and headed to the door. Reaching the door, he opened it and looked at surprised at the person standing there. "Nate?"

The CMO of the ship grinned. "Figured that you hadn't eaten or taken a break from listening to Buck. Brought you from food, and I'll listen to Buck for a while. You need to get out of here, get some sleep."

Ezra shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll take the food, but I'm not leaving."

Shaking his head at the stubborn man, Nathan marched into the room. "You need to rest, you won't be any shape to help Buck when he needs it if you don't sleep or eat."

"Fine, I'll eat, but I'm not leaving the room."

Nodding at the bit of acquisition, Nathan set the tray of food on the nearest table. "That is fine. However, I'm not leaving either. I get why you don't want Chris or JD in here, but I'm staying. You can't run this by yourself."

Opening his mouth to protest, Ezra shut it with a snap. Nathan was right; he couldn't run this by himself. Out of who was left on the ship, Nathan would be the most level head of the group. "All right, I'll split the duties with you."

"Good, thought I was going to have to drug you. Now, what has been going on, and how is Buck truly?"

Sitting back down in his seat, Ezra ignored the food for a second and answered Nate's question. "He is alive still. He's been beaten up pretty well. They have been going easy on him because they don't want to impair him too much before his big show."

"They feed him? Give him water?"

"Besides throwing it on him? No, no food. They drugged him before they left, to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere."

"Do you know what they used on him?"

"No, they didn't share, but they plan to keep him drugged when they set him up."

Frowning, Nathan tapped the table with his finger. "That isn't good. None of you react how you should do drugs, and with Buck being a little bit of everything, he reacts normally to some things and others he doesn't. You sure he is alright?"

Ezra nodded. "Yes, as good as he could be chain up in a warehouse, drug and beaten."

"He allowing any of us to beam down and check him?"

Snorting, Ezra took a bite of the dinner in front of him, before he answered. "No, his words were unless I'm dying, stay away, they won't kill me yet."

Cursing, Nathan leans back in his chair. "There isn't any guarantee that they won't kill him. They don't seem to be the type to keep their word or keep their angrier in check."

"Ah, but we forget, Mr. Wilmington is playing this as a broken down Starfleet officer, he isn't going to let them think otherwise.

"You sure about that, when someone is in pain, they do stuff, they might not plan. Does Chris know about this plan?"

Taking another bite of food, Ezra was quiet for a long moment as he chews it, finally swallowing; the Security Chief shook his head. "I'm sure he doesn't know the full extent of what this might do to Buck. Which is why I am making sure he doesn't hear this until this is over. "

"Good luck with that. Now, finish your dinner and take a nap, I'll wake you if anything happens."

Ezra nodded, "Sounds good. Wake me up if anything happens."

7777

Vin shared a glance with Josiah, as he tugged on his uniform. "You think this is it?"

Looking over at the Vulcan, Josiah was quiet for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "If you mean this is the end game? Yes, I think it might be the end game. I think they are ready to move on this, and we are going to be their instruments to do it."

Vin heisted before he went into the small house that held Belton and his cronies. "You think we can do this. Make whatever they want to happen to look real?"

"Yes, because we don't have much of a choice otherwise. Failing at it would be bad."

Before Vin could ask anything else, the door to the house open and Greenson was at the doorway looking at the two men. "Good, you are here. Come in, we are ready to eat and discusses our plans.

The two men entered into the house and after greeting, everyone taken to their seats for dinner. After the first course had been, serve and everyone had had a chance to eat some, Belton looks over the two officers and spoke. "Thank you two for coming. I know we have known you for only a few months, but we feel that we can trust you. Now, this may seem like short notice, but the ability to do what I outline in a minute, we have been working on for months."

Josiah and Vin exchanged a quick look, Vin spoke up. "Thank you, sirs. You can trust us."

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Belton grin. "I know, but we will next ask might shock you, but take a moment to listen to it. I know Josiah here has an inkling about what we are going to be asking you of, and I wanted him here to make sure that if you had any reservation he could help you with them."

Nodding, Vin straightens up and focus on Belton. "What is it you would like me to do sir?"

Belton exchanges a look with Purka, smiling at the words. "We need you to help us further our agenda. We have in our hands right now a traitor to Starfleet and one that will help us show how corrupt the leadership is. Can you kill a traitor?"

Vin took a second to take a sip from his drink, then looking around the table he nodded. "Yes, I can kill a traitor; they are no better than a mad dog. When, where and who?"

Belton grinned. "I really like your enthusiasm. To answer your questions. When at the Starfleet Gala Ball. Held in Golden Bridge State Park, at The Conservatory of Flowers, this year. There will be people from all over the universe there as well as the high rating members of Starfleet."

Frowning for a second, Vin eye the group he was around. "Which one is I am going after?"

Greenson answer the question with a rather large smile. "Not one of them, you are supposed to be the hero, you will kill the man that will attempt to kill Admiral Travis. Then when they dig up information man they will find information on wrongdoing by Travis and his golden boys. It will show them taking advantage of younger officers and what drove the once loyal man to do what he did. You, my Vulcan will be call hero and with your impeccable background and my backing will move us into and we can then shape the policy we need to fix Starfleet."

"I couldn't have said that better Greenson. Don't you all agree, young Vin here will be called hero we will move into taking control of Starfleet."

Feeling nausea at the words of officers around the table, Vin took a sip of his drink to give him a moment. Then he spoke. "Starfleet is going to have this area lockdown really well if what you said is true. It isn't going to be easy to do this."

Greenson smile, "I already have you as part of the security for the park. I have a friend who owed me a favor and you, my friend was an easy sell. You will be in a position to easily see the party and the traitor."

"How is the traitor going to get a place in the area with a gun? Someone is going to notice."

Purka grinned. "That is for us to worry about it. That part is already set. You just need to make sure you take the shot."

"Will Vin know who he is looking for?"

Looking over at Josiah, Belton took a bite of his food and chew it for a second. Swallowing it, he answers the older man's question. "All the information you will need will be on a PADD that will be delivered to you later tonight. Learn the information then destroy the PADD. We don't want anyone to come across it."

Nodding, Vin opens his mouth to ask another question, when it was wave off by Belton. "Now, no more questions. Eat, drink and be merry tonight. Look over at the material and if you have questions, let us know."

Unhappy with the request, but knowing better than showing it, the Vulcan tilted his head in agreement and dug into his dinner

77777777777

Much later that night, in Vin's apartment, he stares at the viewscreen at Chris. "So, what do you think of their plan?"

"Well, it is a better plan then what I would think Belton to come up with. He is taking a big chance that the number of ambassadors and other VIP's doesn't get hurt. One wrong thing, and the wrong person getting hurt he will start something that no one wants. Therefore, we know he is after Travis with it. He narrows the time down for you anymore?"

"No, I have a feeling he wants to keep that fluid and won't give me much warning on it."

"Sounds like how he works. We have a tracker on Buck. Ezra is listening to what is happening to him. If needed we will interfere."

Snorting, Vin shook his head. "Who is deciding this? You or Buck. Cause if it is Buck, he'll have to be almost dead before he says anything."

"Yes, I know. I am hoping that Ezra will make the call and that it doesn't come to it. How do you feel about it?"

The Vulcan lean back in his chair and was silent for a long moment as he thought about it. Finally, with a slow shake of his head, Vin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not happy about it. I'm walking with the Security team through the plan tomorrow. The gardens offer a lot of hiding places; a line of sight is going to be minimal. You going to let Travis know that he is the target?"

"Not till the day of. I don't want him to change anything, nor do I want to give Belton any hint that we know his plan. Belton for not being a great Starfleet officer, he seems to have the ability to sense when his plans are falling apart and how to get out of it."

Nodding, Vin shift forward in his chair, "how is the ship? Have the rest of the crew hogtie the impostors?"

Smiling faintly, Chris chuckled, "They really want to. They really, really want to throw them out of the nearest airlock. Once this thing is to finish it will be hard to stop them from throwing them out of the ship into space. I don't blame them. They really miss you three."

"What have they done? Tell me they are doing the whole wall of pictures?"

"Not this time. They don't want to give you guys away. However, it was interesting, when we celebrated the day the ship launched, it was the most depressing party that I think we have ever had. I don't think it even last an hour. Buck would have very sad about it, I would say that the newcomers put a downer on it. However, interesting, at the end of the night, there were three shot glasses left on a table by themselves."

"Yea, we miss them too. As much fun as this has been, I think we all want back on the ship."

"We want you all back. I'll meet with the rest of the Senior crew, we are going to need to move some items into place to make sure that this goes off without a hitch. Let Ezra know what type of gun you will be using, he will be able to let you know the setting to use and where to aim."

Eying his Captain, Vin frowned, "I still don't see how Buck is going to survive me shooting him."

"He's done the trick twice, survived both, just," a small smile grace his face for a second, "shoot straight."

"I bet there is a story behind that."

Looking at the tired young Vulcan, Chris frown, "I think the story can be told another night. Right now, you need some sleep, and I have things to put into place. Call tomorrow at the same time, and I'll fill you in on what has been talked about. "

Wanting to know more about the story behind the words, but also knowing Chris wasn't going to budge, Vin nodded. "Aye Captain, I will get some sleep."

With that, the two finish up the call, as the viewscreen went dark, Vin hope he could do what the rest of the crew thought he could.

7777

Redson kept glaring at the closed door of the Captain's ready room. He had seen the Security Chief, doctor and even the ensign, that he had been warned away from, go in there and lock themselves away. No matter what he did or tried, the door remains lock and there was no way for him to find out what was happening in there.

He hated this ship, the crew and more than anything the Captain. It was so hard not trying to count down the days until he would be the one that is the Captain of the ship. His first act would be to get rid most of the crew, replace them with his own hand pick group.

Lost in his thoughts about whom he would replace and whom he would plant information that points them out as traitors. As he got to his thoughts about what he would with the annoying ensign, the Captain's ready room open, dragging him out of his thoughts. Standing up, he looks over at the Captain. "Sir?"

"Ezra is going to be reassigned for the next day or so, as well as Nathan. Also, I know you were looking forward to going to the Gala, but I'm going to need you on the ship."

Redson frown, which was the one thing he was looking forward to. A front row seat to what would happen. "Sir? I thought you didn't usually go to these things?"

"I don't, I hate these things, but Travis wants me to be there. Something about I can't keep dodging these things. If I try not to go to this one, he'll make sure that all the vacation that I've occurred, I would have to take all at once. I rather shoot myself than go on vacation. So, I'm going."

"I am sorry to hear that sir. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help you."

"Thank you. I need to get some things ready for tomorrow. Keep an eye on the bridge and make sure we don't get into any trouble."

"Yes, sir."

Watching the Captain leave the bridge, Redson sat back down, and frown. He wasn't happy, he had wanted to have a front row seat. Now, he was going to be stuck up on the ship, babysitting the crew. As he thought about Redson actually started to like the idea of him up on the ship. What would go down on the planet, he would be up on the ship, clear of any wrongdoing.

As that thought settles around him, he grins, this was actually something that could work out for him. If he was lucky, Captain Larabee, would try to do something heroic and die and he would get the ship.

This assignment might be better then he thought.

7777777

Standing outside of Bakerson's quarters, JD shifted his weight. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to know what was going on with Buck. Ezra and Nathan both were worried about the Risan and they weren't talking about it. Taking a deep breath, JD announces himself to the room. Faster than he thought, the door open and Bakerson was there. The brown eyes of the man look at the young ensign. For a second, JD thought that Bakerson's eyes were those of a man who knew he would hang, but in a blink of an eye that changed and the warmth that was usually there appear. "Young JD, what can I do for you?"

"If you aren't busy, I wanted to talk to you. There was some stuff and…"

Moving away from the door, Bakerson motion for the young man to join him in the quarters. JD enter in and the soft swish of the door sounded louder and final than normal. Taking a seat on the couch that Bakerson indicated, JD waited for Bakerson to say something. He didn't have long.

"JD, what brings you here? You look troubled. Redson hasn't been harassing you again?"

"No, he's left me alone. But I have something else I need to talk to you about."

Bakerson frown, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath, the young spoke. Starting softly then getting louder as he got more into why he was here. "The semester before I graduated Starfleet, my Mom died. She had been sick for a long time. Doctors couldn't do anything. All they could do was make her comfortable, stop some of the pain. Near the end that wasn't enough without putting her unconscious. I was able to be with her in her last few days. It was unfair. We have all of this medical knowledge but they couldn't do anything to save her. I was angry with them; I didn't know what to do. I threw myself into my studies and focus on graduating at the top of my class. I push away dealing with the grief and try to fulfill my promise to her to be the best and finish at the top of my class."

JD fell silent for a second, as he remembers how he was when he first arrived on the ship. Bakerson spoke up as the silence went on too long. "I know you graduate the top of your class, did that help you deal with your mom's death?"

Shaking his head, JD blink as he drags himself out of his memories. "No, no it didn't. It didn't help at all. Especially, with how young I looked and was when I graduated. It didn't do anything to help with the pain and anger the blame that I had for doctors not healing her. Then I was assigned to this ship. The ship that I dream of being on. I thought I would have to prove how smart and good I am. I thought I would have to fight to get them to listen to me and take me seriously. I was so wrong."

Bakerson has absorbed the information and look at the young man. "I can see where those thoughts could come from. Your Captain had a reputation and the other men he had collect had several years on you with experience and knowledge. Several of them had reputations that if they weren't as good at their job as they were they would have been out of Starfleet a long time ago."

JD chuckle at those words, he would of use some other words to describe his first impression on the group. "Yes, I can see that. I thought that. They wouldn't listen to me, that I had to prove myself. I didn't listen to them or let them stop me. I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to get those legends about me. Instead, I almost died and in saving me, Buck almost died because of it."

"I know that Buck survived, did he write you up for disobey orders?"

"Nope, he didn't write me up. He didn't bust me down, he didn't even give me a punishment. He just sat me down in one of the small conference rooms, and talk with me on what I was doing and what I wanted. I don't know how he did it, but I talk to him about everything that had happened, from where I grew up to my mother's death to even my fears. He listens. Didn't judge me, he still sees me as inexperience and need watching but I know when he says something or puts me in a situation, he has my back and it is to gain the experience I need. He listens to my suggestions and even taken some. He trusts me as part of the crew and makes sure that the other ensigns and I are treated with respect and listen to, while we listen to the older members of the crew. "

Bakerson interrupted the younger man. "They listen to you? Even when you aren't on duty?"

"Yes, they listen to us and us to them. We hang out together after shifts. We know each other. Buck put it together. He felt that both the younger officers and crewmembers could learn from the more experienced members and avoid the mistakes they made. While the older crewmembers could get fresh ideas and another point of view on what had happened. It has worked out great."

Bakerson eye the young man, what he heard from JD in many ways explain how this crew seems to be different from others. The crew was very close, had thought it came from there long missions in remote areas, but it seems it also was that the crew actually was more like a large family than a crew. Something deep inside him uncurl a little bit. Between JD's story of his mother which mirror his wife's death, and how the young man was able to find himself on a ship that helps him find a new family. "JD, I have to say, I'm not quite sure why you are here. In all honesty, it seems that have everything in your life put together really well. I don't think there is anything I can help you with."

Reaching to a non-regulation leather like the bracelet and fiddle ling with it. JD realize what he was doing, put his hand on his knees and look at Bakerson, looking younger than was JD answer the questions. "All of that seemed to have been lying. How close the ship officers were. How they seem to have each other's back, then what happened. Buck leaving being sent away by the Captain and Vin and Josiah sent as well. I just it all seem to have fallen apart."

Bakersfield studied the younger man. It was always hard to see the glow and wonder of Starfleet be ripped away from a young ensign. "JD, nothing is always as it seems. Older officers put up a good show, making it seem that everything is fine, especially when it isn't. I'm sure Commander Wilmington seemed like a friend and someone who would listen. But older officers like to take younger officers under their wings, becoming their mentors, but what they are really doing is grooming them to further their own careers. They are just using you to make themselves look good. This break away from them, it will be good for you. Teach you that what you thought was a helping hand was limiting you."

JD stared at the man, as he worked hard on stopping his jaw from dropping in shock. Shaking his head, JD opens his mouth to protest some, then shut it. Finally, with a sigh, he spoke. "But he cared, he took time to talk to me and listen."

Bakersfield shook his head. "He looked like he was listening. It is an old trick, one that many officers use. He was grooming you for his needs. I've seen it many times and considering where your first officer is from, it isn't surprising. You are now free from him, to find your own path. I think we may need to talk more about what happened."

The last thing JD really wanted was to have another conversation with him, but he needed to distract Bakersfield. "Sure, tomorrow?"

Bakersfield smiled. "That sounds like a good plan."

77777

The low lights of the room and the soft glow from the small view screen were the only lights in the room. PADDs were scattered around the table with a cup of coffee that had now gone cold. The only person in the room was stretch out, his legs resting on the table, and his head resting back against the chair. His eyes had drifted shut a half hour ago against his wishes, he had the plan to stay awake and work on reports, keep an ear out for Buck.

The soft words emerging from the link to Buck drew the Chief of Security out of his light doze. "Asta ito?...Iku baraki!...premari!...och oparat?...Moran lunat?...Jau?...Tu!.." the words that had been building in strength suddenly became silent. Then, "NA!"*

The scream jerk Ezra out of his sleep, had several PADDS scattering to the floor, the coffee mug spill across the table from the movement. Ezra stared at this link with Buck, wishing for something else to come out from it. He knew the man was having a nightmare. Wishing he could do anything to help, he listens for any more words. However, all that he heard was some soft whimpering and soft repeats "Na."

After a while, Ezra sigh and rub a hand over his tired eyes. With a thoughtful look, he worked the recording of the link with Buck. Listening to the words again, Ezra frowned. It was not a language, which he was familiar with. "Computer. Translate?"

For a second the computer was silent and then spoke. "Language Risan, not in data banks."

Ezra frown. "Computer, what do you mean not in the databank? Why isn't it?"

The computer answer the question. "The language is not in data banks, as the Risan delegation had to ask Starfleet to delete all copies of it due to the treaty of Callindem."

Growling softly, Ezra curse softly, he needed to know what Buck said, the only one who could translate it was the one who said it, and Ezra knew that after all of this, Buck wouldn't tell him. For a moment Ezra wonders if Chris might have picked up some of the languages from Buck. With a snort he chuckles, getting the information out of Chris would be worse than getting it from Buck. Making sure to get a copy of the recording, he would check with Josiah when this was all over to see if the older man might know what Buck had murmured.

With a sigh, he gazed at the spilled coffee and settle back into his seat, he wasn't going to fall asleep again, he needed to make sure that whatever dream or nightmare Buck wouldn't hurt himself if he had another nightmare.

7777

Staring down at the planet below, Chris took a sip of his drink, all he really wanted to do was throw Belton and his cronies into the brig, and beam the rest of his crew up from wherever they were, and after Nathan check them over. Instead, he had to hope that the plan would work as they hoped even though it had so many ways that things that could go wrong with it, and could easily find someone dead at the end.

If he was honest with himself, the real issue he had was that he had no control over what was going to happen in the next day or so. The had all of the questions answered on how this was going down, but they're so many variables that they couldn't control.

As the scenarios that could happen with the plan, they had started to run through the Captain's mind. Each one was worse than the last one. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, or that someone came in until a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around suddenly, he was about to hit the person, when he realized who it was. "Nathan! Don't sneak up on people."

Nathan grin softly, "I wasn't sneaking. You were lost in thought. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders taking another sip of his drink. "Couldn't sleep. Not with everything that is going on. I'll catch a couple of hours, just need to wind down."

Nathan shook his head. "You don't need to wind down. If you sat for a minute with nothing in front of you would fall asleep. We're all exhausted, and pretending we aren't is going to help anyone. "

"Maybe not, but too many things are going on right now. Every time I try to settle, something new that could go wrong pops up in my mind."

Sighing softly, Nathan moves over to stand next to Chris so he too could look at the plant below. "I know, waiting is the hardest part, but if we wear ourselves down with that, we won't be any good when we need to act. It's tough but sometimes we just have to force ourselves. I can give you something to sleep."

Shaking his head, Chris shot back the rest his drink and set the glass down. "No, I'll go and get some sleep. I just wish we had more control over this. "

Nathan snorted at that. "I agree with you on that. I wish we had more control now go asleep."

Chris nodded and headed to bed to try to get some sleep and not worry about what could happen on the marrow.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

7777

The feel of cold wet water spraying over him, shock Buck awake from the troubled sleep that he had been able to fall into. Sputtering and shaking the water out of his eyes, he looks around and glares at Belton. "What? I didn't need a shower."

Belton snorted, "Yes you did; besides I don't need your stink giving away your position before my plan is set. This has taken a long time to set up, and I won't get a chance like this again, we couldn't set up a better perfect storm."

Buck shook his head, coughing slightly, he spat whatever came up into his mouth to the floor and glared at Belton. "It won't work. Starfleet won't be taken down by an arrogant stupider than a slug person like you."

Growling, Belton walked closer to the bound man, until he was just inches from the sitting man. "I would suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want something shove in it, that as a Risen you would be familiar with."

"That is an empty threat since you don't have one."

The sound of a breaking bone took everyone by surprise; Buck was barely able to cancel a yell of pain, which came out more like a choked gurgle. Breathing heavily as he tried to control the sudden pain, he made sure to catch Josiah's eye and shake his head slightly. Hissing out some air, Buck found his voice, "Going to be interesting how you explain your shooter has a broken arm."

Stepping back and wiping the sweat from his face, Belton looks down at the prisoner. "I'm not worried about that. Won't be enough left of your body for them to know. Now, as much as I would like to continue our chat, I have other things to get ready for tonight. "Mr. Sanchez, if you could get our guest here ready for tonight, we would appreciate it. As for you, I will make sure that they throw whatever remains of you into the nearest trash compactor after tomorrow."

77777

As the far door of the warehouse clang shut, the two men left alone in the dark dank warehouse were lost in their own thoughts for a second, one concentrating on controlling the pain from his broken arm and what he suspected broken or bruised ribs. The other, trying to figure out what he could say to the first officer to get him to allow Nathan to come down and heal him some.

Buck finally was able to get the pain under control and look up at the older man and in a harsh whisper said, "Don't. I'll be fine with what is needed. If you heal me and Belton finds out, the gig would be up. I can handle the pain. It isn't as bad as it seems."

Josiah snorted at that. "You can't lie to me. I see a sick, hurting the first officer, who might not make another day if left untreated."

Buck snorted at that, "I will make through tonight and then Nate can put me back together like he usually does."

"I am sure that Nathan enjoys the great faith that you have in his abilities, but I think he would prefer not to have to bring you back from death door every time you go on an away mission."

"It isn't every time. I am sure there are some that I go on and I don't get hurt. Besides, I don't think you can count this one as an away mission. It isn't really one."

Taking a moment to move and check out Buck's broken arm, Josiah sigh, "I am sure we can adjust it to any time you are off the ship."

"That isn't fair. I don't get hurt on vacation. "

"How is the arm?"

Rolling his eyes, Buck shrugged his shoulders, "Not as bad as the ribs."

"That might be, but it needs to be stabilized so it doesn't get worse."

Buck shook his head. "No, leave it. I can handle a broken arm, isn't going to get any worse in the next few hours, it is a clean break, and it isn't like I am going to be moving anywhere."

Josiah's voice suddenly bellows around the warehouse, "You do not need to be a martyr. No one will think of you any less."

Cringing into himself some, Buck waited a few minutes, making sure that Josiah wasn't going to speak again then broke the silence. "I am not trying to be a martyr. You can stabilize the arm if you want, it isn't going to matter, I'm not moving once you plunk me down at my spot. Besides, Nate will just have to remove it all and we don't really have supplies around here for you to it."

Shaking his head, Josiah knelt down by Buck. "I'll figure something out. It'll make it easier for me to switch you into your new uniform. "

"Can't you just leave this one on me?"

"Nope, it won't and this way I can warn Nate on what he will be seeing. Now suck it up and let's get this over with."

Buck sigh, "This is not fair."

7777

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in purples, pinks, and oranges, the lights that had been placed around the Conservatory, turn on one by one with a subtle glow turning the walls and the ground into a patchwork of various colors.

Vin, settle in his spot on the roof of the Conservatory, where his uniform for the night, blended in with the shadows. From his perch, he could see the where the early arrivals for the gala were making their ways through the garden of lights to the front lawn where a small string quartet play music from across the galaxy.

If one could ignore the army Starfleet security personnel, the checkpoints and the occasion flyby by an aircraft making sure nothing would disturb the gala, it was then like a fairy tale of a time of magic and dreams.

Turning away from the music and those that had already arrived, Vin scanned the ground, trying to figure out exactly where Belton was going to make Buck appear. He was worried, that when the time came, Buck would be placed in a such a way that he wouldn't be able to get a shot off.

Taking a moment to wipe his hands, he settled back in his spot and turn his attention to the vehicles that were pulling in to the driveway and dropping off the people riding in it. Watching the vehicles, he tensed as he spotted Travis vehicle. Making sure he had a good line of sight, he watched as it stopped, and Travis and his wife stepped out. He blinked twice when he saw Chris stepping out behind the Admiral.

Sensing that whatever was going to happen would happen now, in public, Vin wasn't that far off. What looked like a very stiff Buck was pushed in front of the group. Holding a phaser at Travis. Vin took a quick prayer that this would work, and timed it to fire at Buck, just before Buck could fire.

After that, he just saw a mass of people collapse at the area, and through his earpiece he heard, that the shooter was down and then he spotted the telltale indication of a transporter beam, beaming the down body away."

Putting down the phaser rifle, Vin reached for his communication device and active it. "Is everything alright?"

The voice of Greenson was not that voice he wanted to hear. "You got him, the damn man somehow didn't get a shot off. You did well. You got him, right in front of Travis and the guest. Everyone heard. Could have been better, but we got what we need. Get your area secure, one of the Security guards in charge is coming towards you to make get what happened. You aren't in trouble, but answer any questions they have. You did well."

With that, Greenson ended the communication, Vin for his part wanted nothing more than to throw his weapon down and race to where Travis and Chris were. He wanted to know if Buck was alright and what the hell Chris was doing down here with Travis. That wasn't the plan.

777

The first that the people at the gala new something was happening, was when the shot from Vin's rifle whined through the air as it hit Buck.

Shouting erupted as the security team yells for people to clear the way.

For those that were nearby, when the second shot came from the roof of the Conservatory as several security members rushed to the area, while Vin called out that he had got the shooter.

What seemed like hours but was maybe ten minutes, the chaos that had exploded at the sound of the first shot had happened, the grounds of the Conservatory had been secure and the guest had been usher into the Conservatory, while the grounds made secure.

Inside an office in the Conservatory, behind a door guarded by two security guards, a small group of people was a cluster around the desk in the room, all waiting for information from the Maverick. A knock on the door to the office startled everyone in the room. Sharing a glance with the other men in the room, Chris made his way over to the door.

Opening it, he ushers the Vulcan that was standing on the other side in. "Everything okay Vin?"

Brushing aside the question, Vin asks one of his own, one that he felt was more important. "Have we heard from the ship yet? Did they get Buck?"

Chris shook his head. "Not yet. I'm sure they will let us know once they have a chance to sort things out. Ezra is collecting our three conspirers and he is going to bring them here. Buck will be fine Vin. He knew what he was doing."

Vin shook his head slightly, "You may be right, but I'm still not going to be at ease until we find out if he is okay."

Placing a hand on the young Vulcan, Chris nodded in agreement. Before he could say anything else, there could be heard shouting from outside the office door. Exchanging a look with Travis, Chris moved to the door and open it.

Standing aside, he allows Ezra to corral the three men into the room. Then a motion for one of the security guards to shut the door. When the door was shut, Travis spoke, silencing the three men. "Belton quiet, you are lucky, I just didn't have them throw you in irons and leave you to rot. I felt I should give you a chance to explain yourself."

Belton was quiet for a second, as he ran through the ways he could get out of this. Finally, he decides on a tactic that was the worst one to pick with the men in the room. "Travis, I do not know what you are talking about. I heard about the attempted shot at you. We are lucky that whoever took the shot didn't get you."

Vin scoff at the statement. "You wanted it to miss; you needed Travis alive and the gunner dead body to lay at his feet. You knew what was going on."

Belton shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. I would never do something that would cause Starfleet any harm. Whoever said this is lying. You know how junior officers can get. Making up stories so they sound like heroes."

Travis shook his head, "These aren't stories done to make officers seem like a hero. What you are accused of, is unbelievable for a Starfleet officer to do. Yet, here we are. Confess."

Belton shook his head and acted confused. "Confess to what? I haven't done anything."

Chris turn and tilted his head towards Travis, seeking permission to answer Belton's question. The Admiral gave a slight nod, giving it. Moving so he was in front of Belton, Chris glare at the man for a moment then spoke. "We know about your plan Belton. How you have been selling secrets to the highest bidder. How you set up to attempt to kill Travis and have your man 'save' everyone from the shooter. Then use the attempt to gain more power."

Belton shares a glance with his underlings, then took a quick look over at Vin. "I don't know what you are talking about. The young Vulcan officer here was the one to take the shooter down. He can tell you the truth about what went on out there."

When the people in the room turn to Vin, the Vulcan straighten up. "The truth is that Admiral Belton and his cronies, wanted Admiral Travis dead, and the blame to fall on Buck as the shooter so he could take over Starfleet and get rid of anyone who didn't fit his version of a Starfleet officer."

Belton looks shocked and for a moment, he couldn't do anything but stare at the young man, who he thought was on his side. Sharing a glance with Greenson and Purka, then turn back to the other men in the room. His voice not so confident as it was when he first got here, he spoke. "This Vulcan is lying. I would never do anything that would comprise Starfleet. I have been and always the loyalist to Starfleet."

Before anyone said anything Travis computer broke in, "Transmission from the Maverick."

Travis spoke, "Go ahead computer."

JD's voice came over the speaker. "Admiral Travis, is Captain Larabee there?"

"JD, I'm here. What news do you have for us?"

"Commander Wilmington was beam back to the ship, Nathan wasn't happy with the condition he was in. However, Nate said that the Commander would be fine after some rest. "

A collective breath seems to let go. Chris shares a nod with the men in the room. "Thank you, Ensign. We'll take it from here. Please, let Nathan know, to keep us in the loop on how the Commander is doing."

"Yes, sir. I will let him know. Good luck."

When JD hung up, Chris grin sharing a look with Travis then move over to Vin and spoke to the younger officer. "You did it. Now stop worrying about it."

Vin nodded. With that, Chris turned back to the three conspirers with a look of unholy glee. "So, is there any chance, Admiral you would like to change your story?"

Benson opens his mouth to say something, then close it and finally open it again. "He is supposed to be dead, the security team lead said he was dead. I don't think I have anything else to say to you if you believe disgraceful officers and junior officers who don't know how to follow orders."

Travis stares at the three traitors in his office, finally, he spoke. "The only disgrace to the uniforms that I see are you three. Guards take them to the brig. Keep them separate, I don't want them to talk to each other. We will handle this tomorrow. Right now, I need to go out there and calm people down and make sure this gala gets back on track."

As the doors shut behind the guards and prisoners, Travis turns to the crew of the Maverick in his office. "I am going to assume you have the evidence in all of this, and I'll have it all in on my computer tomorrow?"

Chris nodded. "You'll have all the reports and evidence. We need to get going…"

Travis smile slightly. "The rest of your crew can go, you can't Chris. I am going to need your help in getting this gala back into shape. "

Ignoring the smirk from Vin, Chris nodded. "Yes, sir. Vin head back up to the Maverick."

777777


	8. Chapter 8

777777

As the issues had been handle calmly down on earth, it was not the same on the ship. Parks and Redson weren't believing what was happening, and instead of going to the brig on the ship quiet and easily, they were shouting, and putting up a fight. Meanwhile, Bakersfield was going quietly and distancing himself from the other two.

Ezra stared at the two men. He wanted to just stun the two and drag them through the ship. Looking at the two men, which were surrounded by security, Ezra spoke, "Be quiet! No one here is going to help you unless you want to be shoved out of an airlock. We told you why you are under arrest. You can come with us without any further agreement like true officers or we can tie and gag you. Then drag you through the hallways. I do not care anymore!"

Redson and Parks shared a look and Redson cross his arms, "You can't do this. We haven't done anything. You can't just drag us out of the bridge and throw us into the brig."

Ezra snorted slightly. "I can and will. We have the proof that we needed, your boss Admiral Benton is under arrest and we have proof of your treachery against Starfleet."

Park's frown, "What do you mean? We haven't done anything."

Glaring at the two men and tired of the two men trying to act clueless, Ezra would explain it one more time then he would shoot them both and be done with it. "You two have been found to be a conspiracy to take down Starfleet and mold it into your own image. I have been direct by Admiral Travis to take you into custody and throw you into the brig until we can ship you back to earth. Now, what of this are you having trouble understanding?"

Redson opens his mouth to protest and Ezra held up a finger. "If you say anything but 'yes we will go quietly.' I don't want to hear it."

Parks open his mouth to say something when Redson shook his head. "We'll come along quietly, just be aware when they find out about this, you will be demoted to an ensign if you are lucky."

Rolling his eyes at the threat, Ezra watch as his security guards took the three troublemakers to the brig. As the bridge doors slide shut. Ezra took a deep breath, and look around the bridge at the officers that were all staring at him. "Back to your jobs, we aren't done tonight. Keep scans going on the gala to make sure that nothing else happens tonight."

The crew nodded and turned back to their jobs, Ezra settle down on the Captains' chair. As much as he wanted to be anywhere else than here, he needed to be here to make sure that nothing else went wrong tonight. Staring at the picture of the earth below them, Ezra for once in his life, wonder if what they did was worth what they might lose.

7777

It was late into the night of the ship, and usually, most people were asleep with just a skeleton crew working the ship, but tonight, instead of the quiet ship, it was one where the crew was up, most of them huddle in ten-forward, others were in the smaller rooms near ten-forward. The atmosphere wasn't one for a party but more for a group holding their breaths waiting to see if the night ended in tragedy or triumph.

Outside of sickbay was most of the senior crew, their mood reflects that of the rest of the ship. Each waiting and wondering how the night would end. Time seemed to drag, slowing down as it got later and later. As time finally bled into what was 3:00 am. Nathan finally came out of the operating room, still, dress in his scrubs from surgery. Looking at the group that was waiting, Nathan sigh, "He made it through, he should be fine. Once, he has had some time to heal and rest. Gain some weight back, and if he follows my orders, he'll be back to normal in no time."

The collective rush of breath out from the group, as palpable to Nate. Shaking his head slightly, Nathan looks at the group. "He will be fine; you all need to go get some rest. I can't have the whole ship in sick-bay."

JD spoke up. "Can we see him?"

Nathan shook his head, "Not tonight. He is going to be knocked out for the rest of the night. As much as I know you all want to see him, he needs not to be disturb, knowing him, he would try to wake and tell you all he is fine. Let the rest of the crew know he will be fine. Get some sleep, some breakfast, and then come back in the morning. We all need some sleep."

Chris could see that the rest of the group wanted to protest, it seems like it had been years since they were all back on the ship as a whole crew. Opening his mouth to try to get Nate to let them see Buck, Chris change what he was going to say when he got a good look at how exhausted and wrung out Nathan was. "You all heard Nathan. We get some sleep and eat breakfast and we can see him tomorrow. Ezra let the crew know that Buck will be fine, and make sure to tell those that have morning shift to get some sleep."

Ezra frown, "Captain, I am sure that…"

"Ezra! Make the announcement, we've all have had a long day and night. Tomorrow isn't going to be any shorter. When we are done with the reports, cleaning up any fall out from this op, then we will take time, but right now we don't have that time."

As he said this, Chris made sure to meet each of his senior bridge crew eyes. They all needed rest and as much as they wish that catching the bad people meant it was all done, it wasn't. "We will have meetings tomorrow, reports and other people wanting to talk to us. We all need the rest. This is an order, get some sleep, Buck will be here tomorrow. Is that understood?"

For a long second, no one spoke, and then Josiah broke the silence. "Aye, aye Captain."

With that, the group broke off for their quarters. Chris turned to look at Nathan for a moment. "You make sure that you get some sleep as well. I do not need you to fall over with exhaustion either."

With a tired smile, Nathan shook his head. "Don't worry; I'm going to catch some sleep tonight. I have a feeling that sickbay is going to busy tomorrow. "

"Yes, I bet it will be. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Nathan headed back into sickbay to catch some sleep on one of the extra beds and Chris headed to his quarters, knowing that tomorrow would bring its own challenge.

7777

The next morning came excessively early for most of the crew of the Maverick. JD stumble on the bridge to his chair. Rubbing his eyes for a second, he looks over at Vin who was already there, wide awake, JD frown. "How are you awake?"

Vin grin, "I'm a Vulcan, I don't need as much sleep. Plus, coffee."

JD shook his head. "I think I'll skip your coffee. Any word from Nathan on Buck?"

The Vulcan shook his head. "Not yet. I tried to check on him but Nathan just shoo me away, and said once Buck wakes up, he'll let us know. How are you?"

JD frown, "Fine, I mean I'm worried for Buck, but I think I should be asking you and Josiah and Buck. I was on the ship the whole time."

"That might be true, but you had to deal with Redson and Parker. In addition, from what I heard, neither of them were useful at anything. "

Rolling his eyes slightly, JD shrugged his shoulders. "They reminded me how lucky I was to get assign to this ship and that there are officers out there that shouldn't be allowed in Starfleet in the first place."

Nodding in agreement, Vin stare at his console for a second then spoke. At least you met them here on the ship. So, I heard that Redson almost started a war?"

JD chuckle for a moment. "Yes, within five minutes. Which I think is a new record. The only thing saving us was Chris and the Andorian ambassador was able to convince everyone that Redson was an idiot. I think Chris was ready to shoot him through the nearest airlock. "

"I hope someone recorded that, I would like to see it. "

"Which part, Chris trying not to kill him or him starting the war?"

"Both if it is possible. I can just see Chris grinding his teeth together, with his hands inching to kill the man."

A voice from behind the two spoke up. "I would hope that I have two officers who aren't that stupid to try and test their Captain's temper that way."

The two officers in question froze their bodies tensing for a long moment then unfreezing as they turn to look at the Captain. Vin grin. "Hi, Captain. Did not know you would be up here so early. JD was just letting me know what happened while I was down on Earth."

Chris was quiet for a second and then shook his head. "I am sure he was, but I expect that there should be no video or any other type of recording on what happened. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Glaring at the two men, Chris took his seat at the Captain chair. Vin and JD share a glance, and JD whispers out. "I'll show it to you later."

Vin grin, he couldn't wait.

7777

Nathan rubs his eyes as he tried to make them focus on the report he was writing. It had been a long day and even longer night. Sick-bay had been quiet except for the one patient that was there. Looking over at the one patient, Nathan wished that the first officer would wake up. As much as the man needed to rest and heal, Nathan would have like some sign that the man would be fine.

As the words on the reports blur, and he found himself rereading the same words over and over again, with the words not penetrating into his brain, Nathan sigh and put the padd aside and turn his attention to the sleeping man.

Leaning back in his chair, Nate wondered what had happened to Buck down on earth. Some of the injuries that the man got he could figure out. The broken arm, bruises, and cuts. What he didn't know was how Buck ended up Acute Bronchitis. It wasn't hard to treat, but someone should of notice, at least Josiah or Vin. The fact that neither man had notice, nor that Buck was hiding the fact and didn't seek treatment worried him.

Stretching his arms above his head, Nathan tried to work out the stiffness in his muscles. He should go and get a nap. It was just that after the last few months, he just knew he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep until Buck woke up.

Almost as if Buck could feel Nate's concern gaze, the man on the bio-bed started to stir. Nathan saw the movement and encourage the first officer softly. "Come on Buck. You can wake up. Who knows what trouble the rest of us have gotten into?"

The hope that the man on the bio-bed would wake up and say something was quickly struck down when the first officer didn't say anything and the movement settle down. Huffing softly under his breath about stubborn officers, Nathan turned back to his reports.

After another hour of staring at reports and not absorbing any of it, he was distracted from them, again when Buck not only move this time but also groan softly. Pushing his Padd to the side, Nathan leans over the First Officer. "You waking up Buck? Come on, you have a lot of people waiting for you to awake."

Another soft groan was an answer to the question. Grinning softly, Nathan spoke again to the half-awaken officer. "Come on Buck; let me see your blue eyes."

Nathan gentle prodding was award with a few more moans, and then the eyes open up, revealing a small slit of blue. Nathan grin, and waited as over the next few minutes the eyes widen as the person they belong to slowly woke up.

Before Buck could do much more than realize that Nathan was next to him, Nathan spoke. "You are back on the ship. Don't try to move, just lay there. I don't need you to ruin all of my work, I did to put you back together. "

Taking the warning for what it was, Buck laid there and allow himself to wake up some more. Finally, he licks his dry lips and whispers out. "Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone came through without a scratch, except for you."

"I am still alive."

"Barely, we almost lost you. This was a stupid plan."

Buck grin slightly, "It worked."

With that, Buck's eyes flutter closed again. Nathan watched as Buck fell back asleep and shook his head. "Get some sleep, Buck. When you wake up, you'll have some visitors."

With that, Nathan got up from where he had been sitting next to Buck, to walk towards his office. He had some news to spread.

7777

The next time that Buck woke, was very different the first time he had woken up in sickbay. For one he was more alert and this time it wasn't Nathan that was next to him. It was Chris, instead, but he had the same look on his face at Nathan.

Blinking for several seconds, to wake himself up some more. Buck finally felt he was awake enough to speak and hold a conversation. In a weaker voice then he hopes he spoke. "I would think the Captain would have something better to do than sit by a crew member's bed and watch him sleep."

For a long second Chris didn't speak, then he grins slightly. "I think I can do what I want on my free time. If it is sitting on a hard chair, waiting for my first officer to wake up then I will do it."

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone else came through without a scratch; the only thing is the worry about you. If Nate wouldn't let more than one of us here at a time. "

"Good, so where is Nate? Sleeping I hope."

"I had to order him to take a nap and get something to eat. Once you woke up the first time. I promise to watch you."

Grinning slightly, Buck eyed the room. "Does that mean you will help me escape?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't want to deal with an angry CMO. You can stay here. But if you feel up to it, we do need to have a talk."

Buck was quiet for a long moment. With a sigh, Buck shrugged his shoulders, I guess now is a good as time as any other what do you need to know?"

"What happened down there with your first time with Belton, and why is Belton is out to kill you?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Buck took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't avoid the talk any longer. Sitting up slightly, he stared down at his hands and spoke softly. "It started out as a normal mission. Belton was in charge, as it was considered a low-risk mission, there was only a need for a few junior officers to beam down and act as aids for him. At first, it was a great mission for younger officers to go on. The people of the planet were friendly, and many of the leaders on the world took us under their wings. While Belton was in meetings and didn't need us. "

"So far, it doesn't sound like you or any of you had done anything to create the type of hatred that he has for you."

Chuckling softly, Buck shook his head sadly. "That is because he didn't. When we were assigned, he didn't care to even learn out names. He just called us aides. We figure out whom he wanted when, and made sure he had what he needed. There were many times, where we left on the outside of meeting doors, with nothing to do. It didn't get bad until a few days in on the planet when the Stargazer left. They threw a party for us that night, as a get to know you type thing. At the party, a few of the leaders of the planet and us aides got into a discussion of the other races and planets out there. That is when it slipped out from where I was from. It didn't matter to the people on the planet. They thought it was great with how diverse that Starfleet was."

Chris look at the healing man, knowing where this is going. "Belton, I'm going to guess wasn't thrill with this bit of new information. Was he?"

The sharp bark of laughter and the shaking of his head answer the question. "No, wasn't thrill would be a nice way to talk about it. At the party, he didn't do anything. He waited until it had ended in the early morning hours. He called me to his quarters on the planet, said he wanted to discuss something. Being the good aide even exhausted and slightly drunk, I headed to his quarters."

As Buck's voice trail off, Chris frown, now more than ever he wanted to get to Belton and teach the man a lesson. Clearing his throat, Buck turns to look at his Captain, seeing the look on the man's face, Buck spoke up. "Hey, you don't need to feel that you need to teach him any lesson. My Captain and the planet rulers did it for you. One that he still hasn't forgotten if the last few weeks tell you anything."

"He almost killed you again."

"He didn't, and now he is going to be locked up for the rest of his life, and never hurt anyone ever again."

Chris snorted softly at that. "Still doesn't stop me from wanting to find him and shoot him."

"Only get you in trouble, but then again, it would get you to throw in right next to him, and me in control of the Maverick. On second thought, go ahead. Always wanted to be Captain."

Shaking his head, Chris stops himself from bopping Buck on the back of his head. "That would never happen, you and this crew would either be pirates that are wanted by everyone in the known universe or rule it. I couldn't do that to the rest of the universe."

Instead of a reply from Buck, Chris watch as the still healing man yawn and tried to blink away the exhaustion that had crept up on him. "We'll talk again when you can keep your eyes open for more than a second. Get some sleep and don't stress Nate too much."

"I am not tired, and I would never stress Nate."

Chuckling, and feeling much of the stress and worry seem to lift off him, Chris gently pushes Buck down on the bed. "Then practice it. I think Ezra is ready to chuck all of the reports at you to do while you are a trap here. Get some rest and eat."

Settling down and closing his eyes, before sleep could drag him away, Buck was able to mutter out, "Aye aye Captain."

For several minutes Chris watches as his first officer slept, his mind wandering to old memories of the first time they meant and when he last saw the younger man on a med-bay bed after Belton had gotten the hand on him.

Shaking his head got up to leave. The one promise that he made to himself, was that Buck would never have to deal with Belton again.

77777

The soft hiss of a door opening and the small rays of light that travel in from the hallway brighten the small room for a second. It showed that there was no one in the room. With another hiss, the door shut leaving the room in darkness once again. For a moment, there was silence, and then a voice spoke up. "One of these days, I'm going to make it so that if anyone comes into these little observation rooms that there will be a light that automatically turns on and stays on."

"Go away."

"Now, Mr. Tanner, I am not going away. I, as the Security chief, have to make sure that each room is secure. In addition, that crewmember doesn't try to hide themselves away in colder dark corners of the ship. "

Glaring at Ezra's reflection in the window, Vin growl softly. "I want to be left alone."

"That is where you are wrong. You don't need to be alone. You've been alone for far too long. You need to be back around the crew and your friends. Not wallowing in what happened."

Vin spat out his next statement. "I shot Buck! I didn't notice him getting sick, I didn't notice what was going on. He could have died."

"He didn't. He is awake, he'll be fine. He would be the first one to tell you that you shouldn't be here beating yourself up on the fact that you had to shoot him. You are not at fault either for seeing that Buck was sick. I am sure he did a great job in covering it or distracting you from it. "

"Still, we were his only back up on the planet. The place he had to live in… Dealing with Belton every day. We should have paid more attention."

Shaking his head, Ezra made sure that the Vulcan was looking at him. "If you did, you could have endangered the whole thing. You aren't the only ones feeling guilty. We could have healed Buck, beam Nathan down to help him when he was alone, but we didn't because he asked us not to. It would have been noticeable. It was Buck's call and he was willing to take the risk. We have to honor that."

Looking at Ezra for the first time in their talk, Vin shook his head. "You can't believe that. That we should honor what Buck was willing to do. He almost died. We could have done something to help him before he was taken. Buck might be good, but he isn't that good at making us do what he wants us to do."

"Yes, Buck isn't that good, but he knew more about the people involved in this case, and instead of letting us know everything, he kept some of it close to his vest. So if you really want to sit here and brood. Think on how well you did with not all of the information and how we need to corner Buck at some point and talk to him about sharing."

Vin opens his mouth then shut it, finally after a few minutes he spoke again. "So, I should stop brooding and glaring at space and get some sleep."

Ezra nodded, "Yes, get some sleep, and when you wake, go harass Buck and yell at him for not owning up to getting sick. You did nothing wrong. "

Vin shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure about doing nothing wrong, but I don't brood on it anymore, and I'll get some sleep."

Ezra nodded, getting up from the seat, he waits for Vin to get up and follow him. As the two men left the room, Ezra grin slightly. "You know, Buck needs to learn to share more. I'm sure as he is recovering in med-bay, you could have a talk with him."

Eying the Security chief, Vin nodded, "I will, but I have a feeling you have your own conversation that you want him."

"Yes, I do want to have a talk with him, but I think it needs to wait till he is healthy."

77777

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

77777

Making his way into the sick –bay, JD kept an eye out for Nathan but made a beeline for where Buck was placed. Reaching the bed, JD settled in the chair next to it. Examining the sleeping man, frowning at what he saw. Buck look thinner and worn somehow then he normally did. If he hadn't been reassured by Nathan, that Buck would be fine, he would have raced up and gotten the CMO.

Watching Buck sleep, JD was of two minds. One wanting Buck to wake up so he could verify that the first officer was going to be fine. On the other hand, he wanted the older man to sleep and heal. As those thoughts were racing through his head, he was jerked out of them when Buck spoke up. "Hey JD, you been watching me for a while?"

Refocusing on Buck, JD grin. "You're awake?"

Chuckling softly, Buck nodded. "I could hear the gears in your head whirling around. What has you thinking so hard?"

JD was quiet for a long moment, not sure, how to answer the question, finally, he shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to wake you. You look like you needed the sleep."

Shifting himself so he could lean against the head of the bed, he was lying on Buck shook his head, "I have had enough sleep, visitors are better. If Nate could, he would have me sleeping all of the time. So, how are you doing?"

Snorting, JD shook his head. "I think that is supposed to be my question. You're the one that has been undercover for months and are in sick-bay."

Shrugging his shoulders, Buck studied at the younger man. "That may be true, but I'm tired of talking about myself. I want to know what went on the ship I was gone, and how close did the replacement offices come to blowing it up." Seeing the wince from JD, Buck grins slightly. "So, I take from that look that those three did blow up the ship?"

JD started to spill everything that happens. "They didn't blow up the ship but they came close to starting a war, and then they couldn't even do the basic skills that you need to be able to do. I had to fix navigation whenever Parks decided to fiddle with his console. He wouldn't listen, and every time I tried to suggest something, he would dismiss it or say that isn't how Starfleet manual says to do it. "

"Sounds like a typical officer that Belton would have with him. Someone who would follow the rulebook and be unable to deviate from it. Belton didn't like anyone who had a thought that wasn't written down in the Starfleet rules or manual. At least they are gone now."

As he said that, he studied JD, who for a second seem to be far away with a small frown crossing his face. Seeing this, Buck spoke up again, bringing JD back to the moment on hand. "What did they do to you to make that look come across your face? You look like someone who is trying to not remember a particular unfunny memory."

JD was quiet for a long moment then spoke. "Redson and Park didn't have a sense of humor. They thought that to get back for an innocent prank the answer was to blow up a corridor with a light explosive that wasn't meant to kill anyone."

Looking at JD, Buck reign in his angry as much as he could and wish fervently he could get out of the bed he was in. "How badly did they hurt you?"

"Not bad, just some scratches. It is all right, the Captain took care of it. Chris made sure that Redson and Parks wouldn't do anything like that again. It was just annoying to have them here. And they wouldn't stop talking about how great they were or that ensigns should know their place."

Frowning, the first officer shook his head and quickly and look over at JD. "Tell me they weren't that bad. How much damage did they do to the crew relationship with each other?"

The answer didn't come from JD but from a southern accent voice. "I would say that they're antics did the exact opposite of what they were looking to do. It brought the crew closer together in ways on how to make those three suffer."

Grinning slightly Buck turn to the man that spoke. "Hiya Ezra, how is everything. Quiet now?"

"For now. How are you doing?"

"Nate says that if I behave for another day, he'll let me move into the recovery room then to my quarters in a couple of days. But if he isn't here right now, I could go for a walk?"

Snickering, Ezra shared a glance with JD. Shaking his head. "No, neither of us are stupid enough to help you with that. I believe Nathan would shoot both of us. "

"Yes he would, I think Buck has had enough of visitors for now. He needs his sleep."

Opening his mouth to protest, Nathan tsk as he came into view. "No, I don't want to hear it. You are still recovering and I don't need all of my hard work destroyed by you, who feels you need to hold court when anyone comes to visit you."

Grumbling softly, Buck settle back down on the bed, and turn towards JD. "Come visit me again when Nathan isn't around. Maybe, you could bring a treat with you? Nate only lets me eat healthy stuff."

"Don't bring Buck a treat. He needs to rest and not stress his stomach on food that it can't handle right now."

The injured man crosses his arms and whined with a smile on his face, "But Nate… I've been good."

"Not that good."

JD and Ezra both chuckle at the by play. JD finally was able to control his laughter and speak. "I think I'll listen to Nate. My physical is coming up."

With a strong put upon expression on his face. "I understand. Getting Nate's bad side is a bad thing. I will just suffer with the food he gives me."

"That would seem to be the best course of action, Mr. Wilmington. Now, we should leave you to rest and we will come back when Nathan allows us."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Buck nodded. "See ya both later."

As both of the men left the sick-bay they could hear Nathan lecturing Buck on laying down and getting some sleep, and Buck protesting that he was fine.

7777

Entering Admiral Travis office, Chris took a seat across from the Admiral and frown. "What can I do for you? You have all of our reports."

Travis looks at the Captain. "Almost all of the reports. I don't have Buck's. How he is he doing?"

Running a hand through his hair, Chris grin slightly. "Better, he has woken up and complains to Nathan that he is fine and should be let go."

"That is good, I am glad he is healing. I do have a question about his history with Belton. Did you know his history with him?"

"I knew about some of it. I knew there was bad blood there and that Belton had a strong hatred for Buck. I also knew that due to that incident, Belton got demoted and never left Starfleet Headquarters again."

"Yes, I don't know what Buck told of you the event, but I look into the files and Belton really should have been kicked out of Starfleet. What he did to Buck is inexcusable. Then getting a second chance to do it."

"He won't get a third chance, sir. We put a stop to him. "

Smiling slightly at that, Travis had to agree. "Yes, and it has also brought to several people's attention here, especially more ambassadors then I knew."

"Buck is good at making friends."

"Yes, he seems good at that, and by being adopted by a whole planet."

"Good luck with getting him to believe that sir."

Travis shook his head. "That isn't my job. However, what is my job is to make sure that this doesn't become an interplanetary incident. Are we sure we capture everyone who was involved with this little scheme?"

"Yes, sir. We have look through the records and Belton didn't trust many people. Those that he had recruited have been detained until we can figure out how much they knew."

"This could have been a bigger mess then what it was. I want to thank your crew for that. Before you ask about leaving. We will need you here for another week. At the end of the week, Belton will go on trial. Buck will need to testify. Will he be up to it?"

"He will say he will be. I will let Nathan decide on that, I don't think we will stop Buck from wanting to testify."

Travis sigh, "I want you to make sure that all of your officers understand that this isn't going to be a witch hunt on them. That whatever they did during the investigation isn't going to come back on them. I wouldn't be surprised if they get some type of reward or promotion."

Chuckling, Chris looks at Travis. "Good luck with that. Vin might take it. Josiah won't care, and Buck will run the minute you try to raise his rank or give him another award. He'll take it and then shove it out the nearest airlock. "

Travis grin at that, "I don't know if they will have a choice. I will do my best to make sure that whatever happens won't send them running for the hills."

"Good, I do have a request."

Travis raises an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that this might turn out badly. But what is it?"

"I want to talk to Belton. I want to see the man face to face."

"Why would I want to let you do that? I need the man alive."

"I am not going to kill him. I want to see Belton get everything he deserved. However, I need to look him in the face. I want to see the knowledge in him that he has lost. That his plan failed. I won't even touch him."

Examining the Captain, Travis could see that Chris was telling the truth. "All right, you can see him, but you will have two security guards with you at all times. No opening the cell just talking."

"I can agree to it."

"Good, let Buck know that he did a good job and when he can get the report done the sooner the better."

"Yes, sir. I will let him know. It should give him something to do while he heals. Have a good day Sir."

Travis nodded and said his goodbye. As Chris left the room, Travis sigh slightly. He knew that Chris would keep his word, but in some ways, he wishes he wouldn't. It would save paperwork.

777

Chris follow the Security Guards through the holding area, pass various cells, till they stop in front of one. "Here, he is sir."

Chris nodded, "Thank you."

As the guards moved away, Chris moves closer to the door, as Belton came into view. Smirking slightly, Chris calls out to the man in the cell. "Looks like you finally found where you belong."

Looking over at the person who spoke, Belton jerk up from his seat, move over to the door and stare at Chris. "What do you want?"

Eying the man, Chris smirk, "I just wanted to see you in your natural environment."

For a second it looks like Belton was going to scream at Chris, but instead, the man pulled himself up short and smile slightly. "So, you have your first officer back. Miss him, did you? The bed was too cold?"

Staring at Belton for a long second, Chris chuckle at the thought. "I think you are having a problem with understanding what a First Officer does on a ship."

"I think you are the one fooling yourself. His kind will only good for betraying you or used as a bed warmer. So, which is it?"

Chris shook his head. Normally he might get angry about the insults, but he couldn't help feeling that it would be a waste of effort. "His kind? What is that supposed to mean?"

Looking like he had tasted a lemon, Belton spoke. "His kind. He comes from a planet of whores and people willing to mix their blood with whoever shows up. From that kind of swelter pit of evil nothing good could ever come from that."

Blinking at Belton's ranting, Chris was quiet for a second and then spoke with a soft growl to his voice. "I think you had a bad experience once on Riasan. Did that planet kick you off? Exile you from there?"

Belton glare at the Captain. He couldn't understand why this man wasn't yelling and threatening to kill him right now. Shaking his head, he finally answers the blond haired man. "I wouldn't set within a light year of that planet. It is a planet of people with no morals. They don't care who you are, they will take your money. They are scoundrels and whores. Nothing put a planet that thinks pleasure is the only thing someone needs in life. A whole planet that decided to become the whores of the universe."

Chris blinked at the description of Riseans. They were nothing like that. Yes, it was known as a pleasure planet, but most of the people on the planet that he had meant had strong morals and no one was forced to do what they were doing. However, to label everyone on a planet one thing without ever being there is only by some ignorant simpleminded man. "I have to wonder how you even got into Starfleet. The person who let you in must have been bored out of his mind and check the wrong box."

The last statement made by Chris finally breaking through to Belton had the man move as close as he dared to the door of his prison door. "You are the one that people should question how you made it into Starfleet. You are nothing but a cowboy that thinks that he can do whatever he wants, with a crew of mavericks, criminals, and whores to help you."

"I will take them any day over you. At least they know how to act like Starfleet officers and not traitors to everything they took a sworn oath for, to protect everyone, not just the planets that you think are good." Lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, Chris almost growls out. "You are everything that gives Starfleet a bad name. I will take my ship of mavericks, criminals and whores, over your attitude any day. Course, I would think you would have a better frame of mind on those type of people, as you will spend the rest of your days with them. Wouldn't want you to insult your new roommates."

Seeing the fear explode in Belton's eyes, as what his life was going to be, Chris turns and head out of the holding area. He had said his peace and he was ready to get back to his ship. He hopes that his crew hadn't destroyed anything while he was gone.

7777

Jerking away from the hand on his shoulder, and blinking his eyes to get them to focus on whoever had touched him, it took him a couple of seconds to clear his sight and recognize the voice. Bringing up a hand he rubbed it over his face and hair then turn and glare at the man that had woken him up. "Ez? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Nathan sent me in here with some food for you. He wants you to eat more. Once, you eat you can go back to sleep."

Pushing himself into a seating position, Buck glare at the plate of food that was placed in front of him. "I'm not going to be able to eat all of this."

"Nathan's orders, you need to eat all of that, it isn't that much food. You usually eat more than this at a sitting."

With a soft sigh, Buck started to eat slowly. After several minutes, Buck paused and look at the Security Chief. "Are you going to just sit and watch me?"

"I figure you would like some company, and Nathan didn't want to take a chance of you not eating the food."

"He worries too much."

"I would suggest that you are calling the kettle black on that one. You would be doing the same thing if it was any of us in this condition."

"It is my job."

"And until you are back at a 100 percent, it is my job."

Snorting softly, Buck shrugs his and ate some more of his food. They were again quiet in the room when Buck spoke again. "So, what is on your mind? You keep staring at me like you have a puzzle you can't understand."

After a round of silence, Ezra finally spoke. "How much of the time in the warehouse do you remember clearly?"

"Most of it, hard to forget when there was someone their consent insulting you. Why?"

"You know we were recording the whole thing."

"Yes, I know you were the one listening and keeping Chris out of the room. Thank you for that."

"Mr. Wilmington, as having risk life and limb to keep Chris not know about what happens there, I wonder if you could answer a question for me."

"What's the question?"

"What does ' iku baraki…..premari….? Och oparat?... Moran lunat?...jau?...Tu!...NA' mean?"

Buck's fork drop his fork onto his plate, it made a dull thunk sound. Ezra was about to speak when the First Officer spoke. "When did I say that?"

"You were sleeping, sounded like a nightmare. I tried to find a translation for it, but the computer couldn't give me one."

"It wouldn't. It is Risian. One of the agreements that Risa made with Starfleet was that our language wouldn't be shared. We all speak common and that was enough. We don't share our language. "Ezra was about to say something when Buck stops the younger man. "I know that isn't the question. I just haven't had that dream in a long time. It doesn't have anything to do with Belton though."

"If I can ask what does it mean and who would it be about."

"You only get one questions there, and you just want to know what it means. From the jumble of words, it means, 'this is mine I try not to be…teacher...about work...that night?. You…No'"

For a long moment, Ezra was silent as he let those words ring around in his head as he tried to figure them out. Finally, look over at Buck. "You don't feel the need to expand on what or who you are talking to?"

A small grimace crosses his face. "No, not really. It is not a very good memory, but it isn't about Belton. "At Ezra's raised eyebrow, Buck sigh softly. "Belton isn't the first nor do I have a feeling the last person that doesn't like something about me."

Ezra frown, "You want to share who treated you bad enough that in the middle of the warehouse, cold and beaten up, you would of a dream of them?"

A sudden grin spread across Buck's face as he replied "Nope."

For a long minute, Ezra didn't say anything as he tried to think why he thought he would have gotten a different answer from Buck. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head and stare at the recovering man. "If you ever want to talk?"

"I know where you are Ez. However, it is really something that doesn't bug me at all anymore. I think it was just the where I was that brought the memory out. I'll keep your offer in mind. Now, that is enough about me, what is all going on the ship. How is the crew handling everything?"

With a short sigh, Ezra leans back in his chair, and fill in Buck with everything that was going on in the ship. Putting any other questions he had aside as he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer for any of it.

77777777''

Entering the recovery room, after Buck had called out to enter, Josiah spotted and frown at what he saw. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Resting?"

Looking up from the PPADhe was writing his report on, the First Officer frown. "Nate said, I couldn't roam the ship or overstress my body. I doubt writing a report and reading others while sitting in a chair. I think I'm resting fine here. So, what can I do for you?"

"Wanted to know how you were doing. Last, I saw, you weren't doing so well."

Shrugging his shoulders and putting his PADD down, Buck grin. "I'm doing much better now. I would be doing great if Nate would let me out of here and trust me to go back to my quarters."

Josiah laughs softly. "Last time he did that, you ended up wandering the ship checking up on everyone and not resting."

Rolling his eyes, the younger man huff. "I was fine, I got tired of being coop up and no one would tell me what was going on. I know what is going on now."

"About that, do you feel like answering some questions?"

Having a feeling where this might be going, Buck tried to distract Josiah. "Any question you have should be in my report."

"I have read your preliminary report and it still seems to be missing many things."

Raising an eyebrow, and making the best innocent face Buck could, he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I don't know what you mean. Everything is in there. All my actions and decisions."

"Yes, but nothing about your thoughts or feelings that you might have during the whole thing. You were put in a stressful situation where you physically and mentally got rundown and all you had to say about it was that it was tough."

"It was tough and exhausting. It wasn't fun, but I've been in worse."

Looking up to the ceiling for a moment, Josiah gathers himself and then look back at Buck. "Yes, and for some of that, I am sorry. I didn't keep as good of an eye on you that I could. Even though we were undercover, I still should have been watching you better."

Huffing, Buck shook his head. "And how were you suppose to? Belton had watchers on you. If we had met up more, it could have given the whole game away. I handle it just fine."

Chuckling softly, Josiah shook his head. "I don't think my fine and you're fine to mean the same thing. You handle it, but it wasn't easy. The toll it took on you. You were cut off from every form of support and couldn't even relax one iota. That takes a strain on anyone."

"What do you want me to say? It was stressful, I couldn't relax, and if I tried to contact anyone that broke the persona that I was projecting it would have given up the game. That it brought back things that I thought I had successfully forgotten or dealt with. Well it did, I'm over it and ready to put it behind me."

Raising an eyebrow at the outburst, Josiah waited a moment for Buck to calm down, and then spoke, his deep voice calming the younger man. "Yes, that would some of it, but think you have dealt with any of it as much as you think. I think that time with Belton still weighs heavily on your mind. Putting him behind bars help but still."

Buck laid his head back to stare at the ceiling, he knew what Josiah was aiming for, but honestly, it wasn't Belton that really bug him. Dropping his eyes back to Josiah, he shrugged his shoulders. "Belton isn't the one that bugs me. He is a weasel and will always remain one."

"Then if it isn't Belton, what is it? The words that were thrown about you?" Seeing Buck slight jerk when he that was said. Josiah sigh. "Which words are still worming through your mind? The ones that Chris had to throw at you or the ones about you being every ones' whore? Or that you were too stupid to do your job?"

For a long moment, Buck was quiet, reaching down he fiddle with the PADD for a few moments then shrug his shoulders. "It wasn't the thing with Chris. We plan that those words didn't mean anything. The other taunts I've heard all my life. It's just…."

"Just what Buck?"

Getting up from the chair, Buck made his way over to the windows to look out at the stars. "I don't know. I'm just tired of hearing those taunts. I've heard them my whole life. I'm just tired of hearing them. What if one day they are right, and I'm not good enough to stop something that someone else could of. What if I make a mistake…"

Josiah was quiet for a long moment as Buck trail off, leaving the room in silence. Standing up finally, he moved towards Buck. Standing behind the younger man, Josiah finally spoke, making sure that Buck was hearing him. "The one thing this case and others shouldn't scar you is that you aren't good enough. If I have to, I will make you sit and listen as a line of people tell you are great and no one else can be as good as you. Anyone who told you otherwise was wrong. And I will tell you that till you get it through your thick skull."

Smiling faintly, Buck turns to look at Josiah. "You don't have to." Pointing to his heart, Buck grin. "In here I know," pointing to his head. "I just have to get my brain to believe it."

Nodding in understanding, Josiah looks at the younger man. "Well, why don't we get something to eat and over dinner you can tell me how your report writing is going."

Groaning slightly, Buck headed back to his chair. "Why is it, every single person who is visiting me, wants to eat with me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Josiah shook his head. "Have you look in the mirror? Your uniform is hanging off of you."

Grunting softly, Buck settles down in his chair, "Fine, then you can pick the dinner. But, I tell you I'm fine."

As he made his way over to the replicator, Josiah called back over his shoulder. "Don't let Nate hear you. You'll be back in sickbay faster than you think."

All he heard from Buck was laughter.

77777

Several days later, Buck wander out of the hearing for Belton. As the door shut behind him, he leans against the nearest wall. The testimony he gave, wipe him out more than the undercover operation.

Staring off into space, he couldn't help but run through his head how hard it had been to lay -bare everything that Belton had down in those months. From the insults to the beating to the information that the man sold.

The memories that the testimony brought on, Buck knew was going to give him nightmares for the next few days. Pushing away from the wall, Buck eyed the hallway, grinning slightly that for once he was free of the recovery room and no one was hovering to watch him, he could stretch his legs. With one, more look around the corridor, and not seeing anyone from the ship. Buck headed out of the building for a chance to have fresh air and to feel the sun on his face without anyone stopping him.

Just as he reached the door to the outside, he stutters to a stop as he heard someone call out his name. Cursing softly, he turned to try to explain, when he saw who it is. Smiling he spoke. "Ambassador Gilmore and Lady Kimia, what are you doing here?"

Ambassador Gilmore spoke up. "We are here, I would assume for the same reason that you are. We are here to testify about Belton and his actions that happen on our planet. "

Quiet for a second, Buck finally spoke. "I wouldn't have thought they brought that up. I thought they would have had all the information on that. It happen a while ago. "

Lady Kimia answered that question. "We thought so too. However, it seems that they wanted to go over at the incident again. I believe they felt that the original information we gave them wasn't enough. Since we were still here from the ball we said we could stay. It was our hope that we would be able to find you, and have lunch?"

Buck grin, "That would be great. I have been rather cooped up lately. "

"Good, we haven't had a chance to see you in person in a while, and we would like to know what you have been up to. Also, you look very pale and thin. So, we would like to know what causes this."

Looking over at Kimia, Buck shook his head. "I'll tell you what I can, but it isn't much of a story."

Sharing a glance the two Antiharpies shook their heads. The Ambassador spoke, "I highly doubt that with you. At the very least you can tell us about your crew, that doesn't seem to be protective of you enough."

Buck shook his head. "They are protective, more than enough. I will tell you about them, and you'll see for yourself."

The two Antiharpies grin. "Good. Then let us go to a nice place for a long lunch. We have some time."

Leading the way, Buck couldn't believe it. He escapes one group of babysitters to another. He was never going to be left alone again.

7777

With just scrapes, left on their plates and the three enjoying a cup of coffee conversation had winded down to stories about friends and things that had happen. Buck had just finished a story about a mission that somehow had turned into a food fight, when the bell above the door of the restaurant clang, announcing a new visitor.

Looking up at the clang, Buck's end of the story sputter to a stop. Straighten himself up, he plasters a smile on his face. His mind flashing for a second to an image of an old bar and whiskey soak tables, in a blink he was back at the present, speaking before he could stop himself. "Captain? How is it going?"

Taking an empty seat at the table, Chris nodded to the ambassador and Lady Kima. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Buck here missed his last checkup and if I don't get him back to the ship, he won't be leaving it for the next year."

Gilmore looks over at Buck and grins slightly. "I am sorry Captain, we didn't mean to kidnap him and keep him from a medical appointment. I'm sure if he had told us, we would have made sure he made it back in plenty of time."

"I am sure that it is an oversight on his part. I am sorry to cut your lunch short."

"There is no problem with it Captain. Lady Kima and I do have to get back for a meeting. Thank you for letting us have the time we could with Buck." Turning to Buck, Gilmore grin. "When you take some time off next, you must come and visit. Alternatively, bring your Captain and anyone else. There are many that would like a chance to visit with you."

Buck grin slightly. "I would like that. I will try to swing out that way next time I have some time off. Be warned though, I will most likely have a whole ship in tow."

"I think we can handle a ship or two on a planet. It would be good to meet all Buck's friends."

Frantically shaking his head, Buck tried to get Chris to say no. Grinning, Chris ignores Buck and spoke up. "I think that would be great. We are always looking for a new place to take some leave. Now, if you will excuse us, I do need to get Buck back to the ship before our CMO comes hunting."

Gilmore smile at the two men. "Please go and take him. I take that you will be back down here for the verdict?"

Buck look at Chris for a second, then nodded. "Yes, as long as we are still in orbit."

"Then we will see you then."

Thanking the two, Chris usher Buck out of the restaurant and to the beam back to the ship.

77777

Embrace by the darkness of the room, for once feeling protective and hidden from the memories that the day had brought to him. Not all of the memories had been bad, but reliving memories that he had thought bury, had dragged up with the other memories that he had to bury with them.

All of it left him with little inclination to go and get much-needed sleep, instead staring out at space, wishing that he could toss the memories that were fighting in his head out there. Closing his eyes, he leans forward against the window.

The slight hiss of the door opening didn't register with him, nor the soft footsteps that move in behind him. The hand on his shoulder jerked him out of the memories he had found himself drowning in.

Jerking upright, while his eyes open he turns to look at the person that had touched him. "Vin! What did I tell ya about sneaking up on people?"

Having taken a few steps back, Vin held his hands up in peace. "Sorry, Nathan is mumbling about people who should be in their quarters sleeping. Overheard him, and figure that you had decided to take a walk."

"Didn't go for a walk, just needed to be somewhere else. I've been sleeping for the better part of three days, I'm don't think I can sleep anymore."

Moving up so he was standing next to Buck, Vin stares out the window as well. Shifting slightly, Vin couldn't let the silence linger. "How do you do it?"

Turning his head to look at the Vulcan, Buck frown and careful ask, "How do I do what?"

"Put yourself through all of that. The pain, the taunting, being bullied, without reacting to it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the First Officer didn't know how to answer that question. "You just do. If I reacted to it, we wouldn't have gotten him to dig himself into a hole or tell us what we needed to know. I learn early on in life how to handle bullies and not react to it. Many of times they want to see a reaction from you."

Shaking his head, Vin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. That wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. "You almost died, allow that man to beat you and let that man run you down till you were sick. That isn't just taking the bullying."

Buck shifted slightly at that, turning himself back towards the window to stare out at space. He didn't have a good answer for Vin, at least one that he didn't really want to share. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders. "It was my job. If I broke the character I had to play then it could have resulted in my death or we would lose any advantage we had in putting Belton and his cronies away."

Nodding slightly, Vin fell quiet at a lost on what he could say. As he searches his mind to say something, Buck spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that fell. "Are you having any problems? You had a tough time as well. I can't think that you had fun in your part."

Vin shook his head. "I shot you, and you are taking like it was something every day. I could have to kill you."

"You didn't Vin. I had faith in you that you would make the shot. I don't hold any anger or worry that you will shoot me. It was a tough shot, and I trusted you to do make it. You did well. You have nothing to worry about and lose sleep over."

Vin grins softly. "You did pretty well yourself, you shouldn't be losing sleep over this either."

Chuckling softly, Buck shook his head. "I am not losing sleep off of Belton. What he did…it isn't something that bugs me. I'm sure I'll get a few bad dreams about this, but it won't be tonight."

"Then why are you here staring out at the stars if it isn't Belton."

A half smile grace Buck's face, as he shook his head slightly. "A dog with a bone. Let's just say that Belton isn't the only bad memory I have rattling in my head and leave it at that."

"You want to share?"

Looking back over at Vin, Buck grins slightly. "No, I don't want to keep you awake at night." Turning fully away from the window, Buck started towards the door. "I think I've had enough of looking the stars today. You want to help sneak me back into my quarters?"

"Sure, I don't want to get a lecture from Nate about how I should have called him when I found you."

Buck nodded. "I can understand that. Let's go then. We don't want Nate looking for us."

With that, the two men left the dark room behind and left for their beds."

777777

Exiting the courtroom, Buck moves down the hallway till he found a small empty hallway. Looking to make sure he was alone, he sags into the wall of the hallway, taking a deep breath he let it go. The nightmare of Belton was finally over. He was found guilty and was going to spend the rest of his life on some prison planet. He would never have to see the man again.

Staring at the blank wall across from him, the last few months flow through his mind, the cold sleepless night and the insults and pain that he had dealt with. The time away from the people, he thought of as friends and family. Be earthbound. It was worth it to find the traitor, but for some reason, it felt like a chapter ended, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He was glad that it was over with, he could leave it all behind, but he didn't think it would be as easy as that. Too much baggage attached to that man, and Buck knew that the months undercover reveal too many demons to the daylight again.

A dark chuckle escapes him as he slowly shook his head as if to clear it. Thinking about the past and what demons lay there, wasn't the way he should celebrate this victory. In the end, they succeeded much better than anyone thought, and with the bad guys put away, he could get back to the way it was before this.

Pushing back from the wall, his whole body jerk slightly when he spotted a figure staring at him. Doing his best to hide the wince, when the jolt of pain from his barely heal body, told him that was a bad move, he frowns at the figure. "I was going to beam right back up."

Grinning, JD moves closer to Buck. "Chris wanted to make sure you didn't take any detours again. So, why were you hiding down here?"

"Wasn't hiding, just needed to have a second alone? It has been a while a few months. Just happy that it all can get back to normal."

JD nodded his head in agreement, opening his mouth as if to say something, he shut it again. The movement not missed by Buck had the older man raised an eyebrow at the ensign. "What did you want to ask?"

"Nothing, it was stupid. Can we go now?"

Shaking his head, Buck stares at the younger man. "Not until you tell me what you were going to say."

For a second, Buck didn't think that JD would speak, but the young ensign surprises him. "How can you keep coming back? What he did to you, what happens on missions. How can it make you want to wear the uniform?"

Buck was quiet for a long moment, taking his time to stare out on at the view from Starfleet headquarters. After a few minutes, he shrugs his shoulders some and turn back to JD. "I wish there was an easy answer to those questions. I don't have one. Not one that would satisfy you. I could so many things, honor, protection of life, a calling. The chance to find what is out there."

JD frown, "But, I already know that. First-year cadets get that lecture."

Chuckling softly, Buck nodded, "I know, I had to sit through the same thing. The reason for each of us is different and it can change. Right now, if you want my answer why I stay in Starfleet, it is due to family and friends I've made. "

Moving closer to Buck, JD frown. "You stay to protect your family and friends."

Grinning, Buck nodded. "Yep, can't trust you lot not to destroy the universe, and if you do, at least I'm there for the ride. Now, enough of this, if we wait any longer, Chris might send more people down here to find us."

Grinning, JD agreed. "At least Nathan might put the tracking device Ezra wants to put in you."

Touching his commutator, Buck let the ship know they were ready to beam up. Before the transporter beam shimmer around them, Buck looks at JD. "Really? A tracking device."

The end.

Thanks for hanging on till the end.


End file.
